A Mistake Gone Right
by sasusaku779
Summary: His fault or my fault I really didn't know... I couldn't find the blame I wanted to blame on him oh so badly. I cried as I looked at the pregnancy test. I was pregnant with his child. sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**A Mistake Gone Right**

His fault or mine? I really didn't know who to blame…if you were to ask society, the answer would overwhelmingly place the blame on the woman. It was your fault for dressing that way, for provoking him, blah blah blah. Unless you've been in that situation, it's really hard to place the blame on one person. It was our fault and that was the truth. I tried to blame him. I really tried. I told myself that he should have known I wasn't like that. He should have known drinking was influencing my decision. All of my excuses were weak. The truth was, I sidled up to him, awkward and desperate for something and he approached me with a drink in his hand.

"Sakura, haven't seen you around this scene," he gestured towards the center of the room where the party was gathered. He moved closer to me and his face was close to mine.

Black hair was falling in his face and boldly, I reached up to push the stray strand away, "You didn't look hard enough," I lied. I felt strangely excited as I moved my hand from his hair to the back of his neck.

"Hmm?" His voice was low and he wrapped one arm around my waist. His eyes penetrated mine daring me to back down, "Have a drink." He offered his red cup to me.

"I have my own," I replied coyly, bringing my cup to my lips.

* * *

I can't remember who initiated the first kiss, but I do remember being backed harshly into the wall, our cups falling to the ground. Beer splashed my shoes. The cold rough brick walls had felt so good against my heated body.

The lust built fast and his hands were roaming all over my flushed body. My leg was wrapped sensually around his waist and his hand traveled up my thigh and around to my butt. He gripped the flesh hard and ground his core against mine.

I moaned when I felt his fingers dig into my flesh.

We passed the drunk college kids, our classmates, who pointed and giggled at the two of us. He ignored all this and carried me to an empty room not bothering to separate his lips from mine. Vaguely, I remembered wondering where Ino was.

I most remembered the feeling of want. I wanted him and he clearly wanted me. He must have felt the desperation I felt in my body because his actions didn't slow. His look was smug and I wiped the smirk off his face by crashing my lips against his. Our teeth mashed together as we both tried to gain dominance.

As soon as the door had closed, the clothes had come off. I don't remember who took of who's clothes. Was it me? Did I tear his clothes off-for my sanity's sake, I hope it wasn't me? Did he think I looked horrible?

The next few seconds were a blur of skin and colors of red from my top, black from my skirt, pink from my laced bra, blue from his shirt. Somehow we had made our way to the bed.

He was on top of me in a second, returning my feverish, needy kisses.

His hands ran up and down my sides, drawing a soft moan out of me, stopping at my breasts.

He felt me squirm in slight embarassment, and pulled back to smirk as he eyed my must-have-been red face. Keeping his eyes on me, he moved his face down to my breast. He placed a kiss before taking the soft flesh in his mouth, and I moaned loudly at the impact. As the embarrassment gradually wore off, I grabbed his head trying to get as much of me in him.

I remembered the emotions clearly, the want, the fire…the lust, so much lust.

As he entered me, I felt pain, which I remembered clearly. .

I met his eyes, and I saw him nod as he waited for me to adjust. He leaned down to kiss away a tear that had betrayed my unrelenting eyes.

He slid his tongue over my face as if marking me as his own, or so I had thought, and I let out a sigh signifying I was ready, ready for the piece of heaven that lay minutes away.

He thrust into me and I felt a jolt of pleasure. I saw red.

I gasped out; at my reaction, he smirked and took my lips with his. His tongue ran through my mouth. I remembered the alcoholic taste but his taste over powered the alcohol.

I felt myself tighten.

My eyes closed shut and he kissed me one last time before he drew back to whisper in my ear, "Sakura, come for me."

I came hard and his name had slipped from my mouth, "Sasuke!" I felt complete, at ease, no worries, free. It was such a wonderful feeling

I remembered the intense feeling as my toes curled with pleasure, while my hands gripped his bare back.

I saw the intense look in his eyes as he let out a swear. I felt the pleasure of him stiffening and then releasing. He spilled into me. The feeling of someone marking me caused me to see stars as I pulled his head down for a searing kiss. A simple inexperienced kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

He pulled out and flipped us over, so I lay on top of him. We fell asleep still panting from the effect.

And that's how I woke up with a killer headache 4 in the morning. I was still on him while he was deeply sleeping.

I had to stop myself from outright bawling. I shed a few tears.

I had lost my virginity, one of the most important things to me, to the college playboy.

I softly pushed myself off of him; he stirred and rolled over to face the back that was ready to get out of there.

I grabbed my clothes that lay all over and left, wincing at the pain, with tears rolling down my face, and took one last look at the sleeping man.

Sweet dreams.

* * *

I poured out my trouble to my best friend and roommate in our dorm.

"Ino.." I sobbed, "how could this have happened?" I shuddered. I came back to the dorm, banging hard against the door. Ino had unhappily woken up, still in the clothes from the night before, and opened the door for me. Needless to say she was in shock at the sight of me. After she yelled at me for not answering my phone she let me talk and the anger had vanished from her face immediately when I told her.

Ino came back from the kitchen carrying a bag of marshmallows and two cups of hot chocolate.

I sat against the couch wrapped in my baby blue blanket that was covered with flowers. She sat down in front of me leaning against the coffee table and offered the hot cup of chocolate.

I took it, tears still pouring down my face. "What did I do to deserve this? Why me? WHY?" I cried out feeling myself break all over. I had a childish dream of giving myself to the man who I would one day take the last name of, the man who would protect me with his life, the man who I loved as much as he loved me, the man I would have exchanged vows with.

I took a sip, taking in the sweet yet slightly bitter taste of hot chocolate. 'I'm not a virgin…' and I burst out crying again. Ino silently patted my back quietly, letting me cry my heart out. The blanket was soaking wet by the time I finished crying my eyes out.

Taking a marshmallow, I stuck it in my mouth, tasting the taste of salty tears mixed with chocolate and marshmallows.

After a few, I let out a small smile letting her know I was okay. By this time it was six in the morning, dully I said, "Ino...we have exams in the morning...go to sleep..."

She looked unsurely at me, worried for my state of being. I nodded telling her I would be okay. She moved to go sleep in her room, pausing to ask if I really was okay. I nodded once saying, "Yeah, I'll go to bed in a minute." I heard her footsteps fade and I remained seated staring at the dark sky outside through the window I had loved to look through. I remained deep in thought for a while, before accidentally falling asleep.

I had dreams that caused me to wake up every few minutes shaking. My dreams wouldn't even relieve me of my nightmare, why? Sasuke showed up as the man I had dreamed to marry, and each time I felt the happiness, reality struck back at me.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was 8 and the sun shined into our dorm. I woke up first, jealous of the peacefully sleeping Ino, and dragged my tired body into the bathroom.

I stripped down to my underwear, and a sight in the mirror caused me to shriek. A girl stood exactly where I was facing the mirror. She had an unrecognizable tired, slightly puffy face, and there were purple splotches in certain areas of my body. My neck, my breasts, my inner thighs.

Hickeys.

I shuddered as I traced the neatly lined marks across my collar bone.

_Sasuke nipped my collar bone and I let out a pleased moan. Smirking against my neck, he nipped me again. I grabbed his shoulders for support._

Bang. Bang. Bang

Ino was banging on the door asking worriedly, "Sakura?"

I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door. "Ino! Look at me! I look like a freak!"

She really was trying to hide her laughter, really was, but couldn't help but burst out choking, "Sakura? Did you have sex with a man or an animal?" At the mention of last night, I stiffened up, and Ino looked horrified at her mistake. "Sakura! I'm sooo sorry! I really am!"

After a quiet moment I let out a small questioned whisper, "An animal?"

* * *

I sighed as I stepped in the shower.

I tentatively traced a hickey I knew to be there and gasped at the onslaught of memory.

_His face traveled down my body, nipping as he pleased. I didn't complain, for I was lost in my world of ecstasy. His tongue roamed over my body, and I didn't do anything about it. I couldn't for my world was trapped in pleasure. I egged him with the soft sounds that I let out at each nip, each jolt._

I tried to wash the scent of Sasuke off of me. I wanted to soo bad, but I could still feel his presence over me. His annoying godly presence remained with me in the shower as each detail came back more clearly hitting me like a bullet.

_The pleasure..._

I cried again, this time because of the guilt.

The guilt of wanting more.

* * *

I dressed in pants and a turtleneck and let my hair down.

I wasn't taking any chances. I sighed and waited quietly as I waited for Ino to finish her shower.

I thought and thought about how everything happened.

_It was a party set by a kid named Kenji. He told me to show up and well, I needed some partying, according to Ino. I never meant to get drunk, but it happened. On the dance floor, I danced with men all around me, one man in particular. He too was drunk. Uchiha Sasuke the playboy of college._

Ino opened the door and stepped out wearing a denim skirt and a blue polo.

She appraised my outfit. My black slacks and green turtleneck.

"What?" I snapped, "I'm cold." Yea right, thankfully she didn't question me.

* * *

We walked out the door and I knocked on the door a few doors across ours. The "four" Muskateers we called ourselves. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and I.

We were friends from the beginning, and planned to keep it that way.

Tenten opened the door yelling, "Hinata! Hurry your ass! We're going to be…

She trailed off as she noticed the black slacks and green turtleneck, "Umm… Sakura, I know I'm not one to lecture on clothing expertise, but I have to question what the hell you're wearing right now. Do you realize it is 85 degrees outside?"

"I was cold…" I silently pleaded with my eyes for no more questions. She understood and let it go.

I turned my head to hide my stinging eyes. Hinata was a doll, she took one look at me and she understood the words I was so reluctant to say.

We left the building to enter class. I saw Sasuke sitting on the hood of his car, waiting for another girl to come down and meet him. He looked at ease, oh how he had life easy.

I passed him, eying the man that caused me both pain and pleasure at the same time. He caught my glance and smirked. I stiffened and walked past him.

* * *

He didn't even have the shame to look away, but deep inside I felt slightly pleased.

We parted ways as I entered the class with Hinata to take my exam, the exam I should have been studying for instead of sleeping with Uchiha Sasuke.

People gossiped as they saw my attire. Was it really that obvious? I felt my cheeks burn in shame, I wasn't a slut, as a girl from the party, Karin, decided to point out. All I did was put my head down in shame, trying to hide from the cruel unfair world.

"S-sakura-chan?" Hinata asked sweetly, I lifted my reddened eyes, "D-d you want to t-talk about it?"

I loved this girl. She was always so concerned about others. I sniffled and shook my head.

HE was in my morning class. HE rarely showed up, but always showed up on exam days. I felt vulnerable around him this time, all my security lost, and sadly, I knew that it wouldn't change for a long long time.

"Oi! Teme! You decided to show up! Didn't see you last night! Where were you?" Naruto yelled suggestively from behind where we sat to the man entering the room. I slumped down in my seat at the insinuation. Naruto was dense, and I couldn't blame him for saying what he said.

As he passed Naruto, he bopped him on the head, smirking that oh so beautiful smirk of his. The same smirk that I had felt against my lips and my body.

I felt myself hold my breath as he walked past my seated form. He turned ever so slightly to look at me, but I turned my head looking away from his glorious eyes.

_His dark onyx eyes pierced me to the very soul. I felt my hands move up to brush his eyes softly. He closed his eyes, as I made contact, he opened his eyes and pulled my hand to cup his cheeks. I marveled against the smoothness of his skin._

He sat down next to his morning girl, and leaned over to give her a kiss on her lips. I felt a pang of hurt stab at my already crushed heart. Why me?

_His lips brushed mine softly, pulling back to look into my eyes, before going back to my lips. He moved his lips, creating a rhythm-a soft dance. I gasped to take a breath, and he took advantage and plunged his tongue into my mouth. The alcohol getting to my head, I refused to lose in the tongue battle; they fought over dominance. His hands crept up to the back of my head, tangling the pink locks into his hands. My hand fisted against his shirt, while the other pulled the back of his head down, for more access. He smirked as his hands crept up my shirt, pushing her against the wall._

I gasped at the sudden memory and dug my head deeper into my crossed arms on the desk. Lack of sleep was catching up to me, and the sound of Hinata and Naruto talking lulled me slowly to a much needed sleep.

My luck, I decided was pretty bad, and the teacher walked in saying that he hoped we had prepared for the exam. I heard a lot of groans, and I heard a significant one, one that had embedded itself in my memory.

_He groaned as soft hands reached down to take off his boxers, brushing against his arousal. He pulled her hands away and I lay naked on the bed waiting for him to join. His kissable, and kissed lips, remained parted, as I breathed heavily._

The exam papers were passed out and the teacher said begin.

* * *

Only two people failed the exam: Sasuke and me. Both easily one of the best students in the year.

* * *

**Changed it a little 5/19. Nothing too drastic! Hopefully, it's a little better?**

**Oh do Review?**

**Sasusaku779**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I never expected to have such positive response to the story!  
I'm amazed at the amount of favorites and alerts and I would like to most definitely thank you guys for reviewing! YOu have no idea how happy you made me! So this chapter doesn't have much in it, but believe me the drama starts... well i suppose i would be wrong if i said it starts now, because it actually started the day they slept together.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto**

A Mistake Gone Right Chapter 2

The days slowly went by, and I began picking up the pieces to my life.

I learned that my life didn't stop because I had sex.

The world didn't stop spinning, people didn't stop smiling, birds didn't stop chirping; life went on. That was one of the most important things I learned.

Though it still affected me in a way that many people couldn't imagine and would take a long time get over, I learned to get through. I survived.

I became the prey that had to survive in the world full of predators. Like many prey, they had to survive using their knowledge of their surroundings. I found that not many people really cared about what I thought, they just cared about what they heard, and out of that they made out many stories.

People heard about my incident with him as the people who had watched our actions gossiped. Some went beyond the truth and made up tales; one rumor was that I jumped him the minute I saw him and our clothes were off before we hit the room. The funny thing about rumors is that it causes a lot of people to change their points of view on that person, but in this particular case no one thought much of it, but there was always the envious girl who'd ask me how it was, and I'd flush and stutter hoping someone would come and save me from this conversation.

The next few days after the incident became a challenge that I was forced (and wanted) to overcome. My mother told me once that life is full of obstacles, and the only thing you could do was over come them, and that was exactly what came to my mind a few days after the incident, when I actually started thinking...really thinking.

The days improved slightly as the more days went by and Sasuke stopped showing up to class.

I had a choice to retake the exam, but retaking it meant I would have to see his face again and I don't think I could've handled the hurt, so that became my obstacle and I overcame it by not taking it. It turned out that my sacrifice went to waste for he didn't bother showing up.

I chose not to tell my parents of my experience. It would do no good to anyone if they were worried about something they or anyone else couldn't change. It was good practice for me-ignoring that moment. Denial, Repression...What else could I do to help me out? I couldn't very well take back what happened.

My grades had dropped slightly, and my friends began to become worried. I couldn't help but feel a bit angry at them. Who were they to tell me "It's okay...it was an accident" because it wasn't okay. It changed my whole life

I spent a few days to myself thinking...just thinking and apparently they thought I was going the wrong way towards this problem. I saw them whispering worriedly to each other from the corner of my eyes and I knew I had to get a hold of myself for their (and my) sakes. I began smiling slowly and two weeks later, I grabbed a hold of my life.

It began when a boy who had heard about my situation, ignored the fact that I had lowered myself down to a slut and told me I looked great. I had gone straight back to my dorm and laughed and cried as I told my little tale to my three dear friends.

Little things like that was a great start for me; my grade picked up and I was more lively. I could finally think of that night without bursting out crying.

* * *

**Three Weeks after the incident**

I even went partying and clubbing on Friday nights. It was fun and I was always accompanied by someone who would protect me, someone I could trust. My friends never treated me as a burden, and I was entirely grateful to them.

Friday night clubbing...That was my downfall.

I saw him again outside of class for the first time in…the first time since we slept together.

Hinata brought Naruto with her and Ino and Shikamaru were together. That left Tenten and me to fend for ourselves.

Sadly, with Naruto came the man I had tried oh so hard to avoid-Sasuke. I saw him come through the doorway and my bright mood turned dismal. I freaked and Hinata saw the fright in my eyes and elbowed Ino pointing to the man who walked in. Being my protective guardians, they immediately pounced on Naruto.

"Dammit! Naruto! Why'd you invite him?!" Ino shrieked into his ear. Shikamaru had to hold onto her to refrain her from killing the man at fault. It really wasn't Naruto's fault. I hadn't announced to the world that I slept with the sexy God of Sex, and being completely oblivious to the gossip world, Naruto probably didn't know of the situation.

I looked around to find an escape route but I found none and as each step Sasuke took closer to us, my heartbeat started speeding up. Ino and Tenten stood on either side of me as if to protect me from the harm.

"Oi! Teme! Over here!" Naruto shouted waving his arms.

Sasuke's head turned from the girl he had brought with him to face Naruto.

The girl…did she know what was going to happen? Was she okay with what was going to happen? I was confused. Most of the girls knew of Sasuke's non-commiting relationships but they still clung to him as if he were their lifeline-showing off every little meaningless mark he had placed on them. She was a girl who I've talked to once or twice before, I didn't think she'd want to be with him, she seemed like a decent girl.

I hated the fact that he held soo much power over women.

The two sauntered on over. The girl, Ami was her name, smiled widely clinging onto his arm. His arm was draped lightly around her waist, while the other was set in his back pocket. She looked brilliantly happy. Was I that happy that day?

"I…I have to go to the bathroom excuse me!" I fakely smiled at Naruto. He just gave me a grin and nodded.

Hinata looked over at me and silently asked if she needed to come with me. I really wanted to be alone so I gave her a silent no. I passed the walking couple, pausing slightly to return the happy greeting Ami sent me, not looking at other's eyes.

In the bathroom, I splashed my face, willing myself to control my wildly spurring feelings. Taking a look into the mirror I saw the face of a tense girl, a girl who I no longer could recognize.

_What happened to me?_

I calmed down, took deep breaths before stepping back into the crowded room.

I walked through dancing couples, ignoring the irritated "heys." It was dark and it was difficult to completely avoid bumping into people. I bumped hard into a man who was dancing in front of me and to avoid falling, I had to grip his shoulders, his strong firm shoulders.

_Familiarity..._

He turned at the contact. My eyes widened.

"Sa..U-Uchiha-san!" He raised his eyebrows at me and I let go of his shoulders as if I had burnt myself. I flinched staring at his eyes. "I-Gomen," I said quietly and moved to walk back to where the others were standing.

He grabbed my wrist and smirked at my flinch. "I think we've long passed the formality stage."

I stiffened at the voice in my ear that brought back previous memories and wrenched my wrist out of his loosely held grasp. I turned and stared at him straight in his eyes that looked even darker in the dimmed lights.

Softly I whispered, "That was a … mistake, after today, I-I'm going to forget what ever had…" I was cut off when Ami slid in between the two of us.

_My closure…_

I sighed quietly and turned around and walked away not turning to glance at the man who had bothered to look over Ami's head to listen to my incomplete thought.

I held my head up high as the accursed tears that had stopped for a few days began to well up, but I refused to give in to them after I had tried so hard to get rid of them. I reached my group and said that I was going back to the dorm because I had to study.

_Stupid tears._

"Aww! Sakura-chan! But you just got here!" I let out a small smile and ignored the worried glances of Ino and Hinata.

I made it to my dorm before breaking down completely.

I slid down the door and wrapped my arms around my crestfallen figure and cried. I was wrong, I still had tears left to spare.

* * *

Determination.

I became determined. I was no longer going to be prisoned in my guilt, my hurt. I masked my hurt in the disguise of the rush of college, filled my mind with thoughts other than Sasuke, ignored the part of me that just wanted to go up and smack him. I wanted nothing to do with him.

_Did I?_

The days after that meeting became more optimistic. I ignored the glances and talks of the few people who still gossiped about that night.

Instead I focused on the more important things of life, friendships, bonds, and my future. I started hanging out with guys again, little by little I began to trust them to not use me as a sleeping tool.

I hung out with Naruto, and though it meant that I would see a bit more of Sasuke than I really wanted to, it really became something that was no matter. I had managed to hold up a conversation with him. It didn't go far beyond the "Hey, how are you?" but the girls were proud of my achievement. I was proud.

Each time I accomplished something to help me get over the hurt; they were there with me celebrating each step I took towards freedom.

I would be lying if I said that it didn't bother me to watch Sasuke flirt with all those girls. In my treacherous heart, a little part of me (the part I began to ignore) wanted me to be the girl of his life. I wanted to be the one that changed him.

* * *

_Healing takes time..._

I was at the campus library researching the history of medicine when Ami came over and sat next to me. Somehow we became friends during the short moments of their relationship. She and him had a relationship that lasted no longer than my few hours with him and she seemed pretty broken up too, but it was nothing compared to the hurt I felt. I was there to help her through that moment.

She was now happy with another guy she had met, and was talking about her sex life with him. I gave her the occasional smiles and "ah"s indicating I was still in the conversation. Somehow we reached the topic of condoms.

Condoms.

Condoms.

Protection from becoming pregnant.

We hadn't used condoms. I had welcomed his release with nothing to protect us.

Could I be? No...It was impossible. Was it?

...

No birth controls, no protection.

In that moment my world turned slightly chilly again.

**Ta-duh!! Thank you soo soo much for reading! And I will have updates out much sooner for this story, now that i got past this chapter! Hm... since i've never been pregnant i acutally researched on the symptoms of pregnant women lol, I did research to write a story!**

**So REView?**

**till next time!**

**Sasusaku779**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Wow! I am wowed by your guyses reviews and alerts and favs! I never thought it would turn out with positive results! YOu guys are awesome! i already had over a thousand hits before i put this chapter up! really arigato!

Ooops! I haven't updated Chapter four for those of you who saw it updated! I accidentally posted another chapter of another story on this one :)

**Omg, u guys why didn't you say the chapter was horrible? I went back to re-read and i was like wtf was i thinking? Sakura sounded delusional and mental! I am soo sorry your eyes had to read that! truly am... Now then, I went back and added a few words and I hope that it turned out so much better. I really really am sorry you guys had to read that!**

**Anyways here you go!**

**Discliamer: DNON**

* * *

We live in a world full of technology-technology that helps ease up our labor work-but even technology can't save us from the natural problems.

* * *

Pregnancy?

Holding a child in your womb…

someone of your own…

loving your child…

having the child's father by your side…

proof of communion…

that was what being pregnant meant, didn't it?

* * *

Could I be pregnant? I couldn't be pregnant…there is no way, no fucking way. There was no communion, no declarations of love, just lust… but I also wasn't so naive to believe that it wasn't a possibility.

"Sakura?"

Oh. I forgot about Ami. I had broken out in cold sweat and knew I had to end the conversation, there was something I had to do. "I-I remembered something! I have to go now! Bye!" I gathered my books and took one last look at her confused face before darting off.

Did he use condoms? Did I just not remember? I willed my brain to remember him slipping on the protection. Oh God, please I beg of you, let that be true. I tried my hardest to remember, closing my eyes tight, just focusing on the memory I had pushed back to the furthest of my mind. I came up blank.

I drove to the nearest pharmacy and taking deep breaths, I took the first pregnancy test I saw off the shelf. Wow. It was amazing that people did this everyday without feeling the same tension.

The short trip to the counter was a long one, and when I finally did make it there my hands wouldn't stop trembling. My head had darted back and forth hoping no one that I knew was there.

What would I say to them? "Oh hey! Yup, I'm buying a pregnancy test because there might be a slight chance of me being pregnant, that's all…" Was that even an answer I could say? Was I capable of passing it off as if it was something people do on a normal basis? Probably not, I was too tense and the matter was too serious.

* * *

To most women, becoming pregnant meant happiness, pure happiness. It awed them to know the two opposite sex parents created life...the miracle of life, but in my mind there was no happiness, just empty unbelieving thoughts.

* * *

I reached the elderly lady who was at the cashier. She had given me a warm smile to which I responded by giving a weak one of my own. Even a small simple task that once came to me as if breathing became difficult.

It truly was ironic. I've watched this scene on a movie screen once and I remember laughing at the bad acting. Now it was someone else's turn to do the laughing.

She had chattered about her younger days telling me about the first time she had thought she was pregnant. "Dan was very surprised when I dragged him to buy a pregnancy test for the first time! Oh you should have seen his face! Ahh… I remember his face…" she smiled at me.

I felt anxious and I snapped at the lady to hurry up, "J-just hurry up!" I felt anxious, but also a bit jealous. Why wasn't anyone with me, why was I alone?

She looked shocked and broke her chatter. I was shocked, did I just snap at someone? I stuttered an apology and paid for it, before getting the hell out of there. Tears were threatening to fall as I slammed the door to my car shut.

My phone rang.

Did I hear it? Yes, I did.

Did I want to pick up? Yes, I did.

Did I want to talk? …Yes, I did.

Why was I so nervous? Anxious? There was only a small chance…a tiny chance-a one in a million.

* * *

I've heard about girls who accidentally got pregnant and at that time, I had scoffed at those girls thinking, 'silly girls...' Some would say this situation was Karma, but I thought it was just a load of bad luck.

* * *

But, did I pick up the phone? No, I didn't, I couldn't. My mind processed the procedure to pick up the phone. Move your hand…flip open your phone…say hello. Why couldn't I pick up?

There were just some moments in life in which you could do nothing but stare and wonder what was wrong with you. I supposed that this was my moment.

I moved my hand.

The phone stopped ringing.

Put the keys in…turn on the ignition…change the car from park to reverse…drive…Why was this so difficult?

* * *

The drive back to the dorm was a silent one for me.

It was just me and the uneasy air around me. I reached the parking lot and parked the car. This new emptiness had built up inside of me, I didn't know what to think or do. I was scaring myself. Grabbing the bag that contained the test and I slowly headed towards my room, nodding my head at the people I knew.

Each step I took was heavier than the last. Could I just turn around and return the test? Pretend it never happened?

* * *

Like most normal kids, I have done something bad and of course I pretended that it never happened. But since Life's a bitch, my mind remained restless until I atoned for what had happened.

* * *

Step, step…

I reached the room. I stood in front of our decorated door (We had divided it diagonally and the top half was covered in pink tissue paper with random pink glitters while the bottom was covered in a reddish-purple.).

Taking a deep breath, I took a step inside, hoping I would be the only one there. I was.

I set the little box on the table and sat down staring at it. Just pee on the stick and wait…that's all I had to do.

(Blink….blink)

There was no turning back if I took the test and it turned to be positive. I would've seen some signs if I truly were pregnant, wouldn't I? I wasn't very moody; the last time I retched was a few days after I had sex.

Had I changed? Had my body changed? I prodded my stomach. Was there a living being inside of me? I began to feel the anxiety again...the feeling sucked...too bad the sex didn't.

What would happen if I was pregnant? I knew I should just take the test and close that chapter of my life, but if it was positive then it would create an uproar.

but If I truly were pregnant, test or no test, the fact would remain the same...I would be pregnant with the child created by accident.

I sat, slightly hunched, for over thirty minutes, just staring.

* * *

Sometimes, being alone was the answer...just some time to think for yourself.

* * *

I only moved when I heard the voice of Ino at the door. Making my decision, I grabbed the box and hid it under my mattress.

I wasn't going to think about it. I told him I was going to forget whatever had happened, so I was...

* * *

_Repression is the psychological act of excluding desires and impulses from one's consciousness and holding or subduing them in the unconscious. - Wikipedia_

* * *

Back pains. Something all women eventually experience one way or another, whether they want to or not.

For the past few days, my back had been aching and more than once, I thought about just breaking it because I knew it would eventually get better.

Women go through more pain than men, why can't they (men) go through the damned hell women do?

Tenten looked up lazily from her nails and said that it was the fourth time I had complained in the last two hours. I did not complain that many times, and even if I did, it most certainly wasn't my fault I was in extreme pain.

"Let's watch a movie," said the blonde haired girl sitting next to me.

A movie, another distraction, a distraction I was willing to accept.

The other day, I had seen Sasuke walking towards my direction and I had immediately frozen as unwanted, unneeded memories and thoughts evolved.

What would he do if I was with his child? Would he even care? Should I even tell him of my fears? Had he ever impregnated another person before? All I wanted to do at that moment was oh so desperately take my brains out so I couldn't think.

Just thinking and remembering made me want to just give up…but what would I give up to? There was nothing to give up to, nothing. How could I give up to him when there was no relation between me and him?

I did what other woman in my position would do, I made a 180 degree turn and walked away, my ears betraying me, listening to Sasuke talk to Takahashi.

Stupid thoughts.

"Juno," I said suddenly. They looked questionably at me, "Juno, lets watch Juno," I repeated.

Ino shrugged and got up to get the movie.

The movie began.

She was pregnant at such a young age. Would I turn out to be like her? I burst out crying.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Tenten and Ino were concerned.

I didn't know what to say.

* * *

Something was wrong with Sakura-chan. I knew there was and it hurt that she didn't trust me enough to tell me; we had known each other for a long time, and I had gone to her with every problem I had ever faced (well I kept some manly issues to myself); I thought she did the same.

"Hinata-chan?" I asked the shy girl who was sitting next to me enveloped in my arms. MMmmMmm she smelled good.

We were watching a movie she wanted to watch badly, Made of Honor.

Chick flicks…

My mind had wandered in and out of the movie. In all honesty I never liked watching chick flicks, but I would do anything for the girl in my arms. Men in love truly are slaves…

Thoughts like what I wanted to do with Hinata entered my mind.

Dirty thoughts… I knew she wouldn't sleep with me; she wanted to wait until after marriage like what most morale people do. I really was okay with her dream, but my self-control wavered when I was around her. I wasn't going to pressure her because I couldn't hurt her to save my life. I would wait with her because in the end it would be worth the wait, but it didn't help the fact that she was cuddled up to me…in the dark…on the couch…where there was no one…

I shook my head, I had to stop thinking about that before I did something I would regret.

She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. I couldn't help but drop a kiss in her dark hair when she looked at me with her innocent eyes. God, I love this girl.

She reached up to cup my cheeks, "W-what's wrong Naruto-kun?" I loved the way she said my name, it never failed to make me shiver. I shivered.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" I wasn't so stupid that I couldn't see that she faked happiness so I wouldn't worry. I humored her for a few days but enough was enough, I hadn't seen a true smile come out of her for quite some time, something was wrong. I knew she would tell Hinata, and normally I wouldn't push myself into the girly problems they had, but even I could tell it was something major and I wanted to do everything I could to help her.

"Nani?" She was stunned. I could see it in her huge eyes and I knew that question bothered her though she tried to hide it. There was something big, something major going on.

The bagpipes from the movie were playing in the background, and normally I would inwardly scoff at the loud annoying music, but I ignored it.

"What's wrong with her?" I repeated.

She was coming out of her shock. I could imagine her brains whirring to come up with the right answer that would be okay for me and Sakura-chan. "W-what are you t-talking about?" she stuttered, with obvious distress in her voice.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, in a more soothing and quieter tone I repeated my question for the third time,

"Sakura-chan…What's wrong with her? I know she has been hiding something from me, what is it?" I opened them and saw in her eyes the dilemma. Should she tell me what was going on or should she protect Sakura from me knowing?

"I-I can't tell you that, Gomen, Naruto-kun…"she turned back to watch the movie, I could still feel the anxiety in her shoulders. She was tense. Something that I heard a while back entered my mind.

Quietly, I asked, "Are the rumors true?...Did Sasuke sleep with Sakura-chan?"

She whipped her head towards me, I saw the truth in her eyes.

* * *

"What do you mean what's wrong?" false happiness was in my voice, "the movie is just emotional, that's all…just emotional."

There was something wrong, I just can't tell you guys yet…

"But it's only half way in the mov…"

I cut her off, shrilly saying, "I'm just very emotional! That's it!"

Tenten was taken back, I never was like this towards Ino; I told her everything.

"Sakura, is there something you're not telling us?" Tenten asked softly, turning off the movie.

There is something, I'm just not sure about it yet…I don't want to be sure about it…

"There is nothing I haven't told you guys! Why can't you just…" leave me alone…was I about to say that? What had happened to me? "…understand? I'm just…emotional" my voice breaking.

"All right…okay…tell us when you're ready, we'll always be here…"

I nodded and turned the movie back on.

**Chapter 3...Not much Sasusaku action, but bear with me, and I will make sure they have an interaction in the next chapter. So not much happened except Naruto found out the secret and Saku bought the test. hmm... was a rather thoughtful chapter, i hope to have more action in the next one  
**

**Was this better? **

**ReVieW?**

**Sasusaku779**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh! the last two chapters have been soo irritating! but I hope this makes up for it cuz there is some drama going on in this chapter! and i actually attempted Povs! but I believe I failed miserably...**

**I can honestly say I despised the last two chapters, and I aplogize for it, but I hope this one makes up for it!**

**and tysooo soooo much for the reviews! they truly keep me happy!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

* * *

It happened again. I wished upon a star hoping it was a dream, but even wishing couldn't change the facts.

I suppose I wanted to immerse my self in the giddiness I haven't felt in a long time--you know? To get rid of the worries? I only wanted a moment where my mind wasn't constantly thinking of

Condoms…

Babies…

Pregnancy Tests…

and Sasuke.

Was that really too much to ask? I do believe I have been through a lot and a little help from this thing, this thing that is considered illegal until the age of 21, could help me become really happy, and Dammit! I really deserved some form of happiness, no matter how it came.

* * *

Watching Juno had hit me really hard, so much harder than the first time I watched it.

Just watching Juno's mental development and her problems terrorized me, I became afraid of the test I had hidden underneath my mattress.

Every night, I could feel the slight lump underneath me every time I lay on what used to be called a comfy bed and now it became my anxiety - it just wouldn't let me forget about what could be going on in my stomach.

I had stopped by a bookstore hoping to find a book on Mahatma Gandhi for my history report.

Ever since I was little, this man has been my idol-he was just so strong emotionally and by himself he gained the respect of people all over the world.

I wandered through the isles searching Gandhi, when I came upon a section, a section I thought I would enter much later on in life. The section was pregnancy/childbirth.

Normally, I would just pass through this isle giving a curious glance at the pregnant women on the covers, but this time, just this time, something in my heart made me stop in front of the section. The Pregnancy Bible: Your Complete Guide to Pregnancy and Early Parenthood 

This certain book caught my eye…early parenthood. Curiosity overcame my strong desire to just walk past and so I found the book in my hands; the bags I had held earlier on the floor.

I took a glance left and right and saw I was alone, all by myself in this isle.

Naturally human nature wouldn't let me just stare at the cover, so I found myself hesitating as I opened the book. I told myself I would only allow myself one glance.

One glance couldn't hurt.

The book opened and my eyes became immersed in a world I was afraid of.

There was talk about mood swings, retching, the growth of the baby.

It amazed me so much that it scared me, I had known about all this before, I had taken Health so this shouldn't have come to me as a big surprise, but it truly amazed me. The little baby starts so small, no eyes, no hands and feet, and then it grows. Pregnancy truly was the miracle of life. I was so immersed, so into the book, I found myself sitting cross legged on the floor, forgetting the real reason I was here. My eyes widened at the small cute facts that would make a woman happy.

The sound of footsteps broke my concentration. An expecting woman was standing next to me looking at the same book I had in my hands.

I stood up, and she turned and smiled a knowing smile at me.

Hmph. What did she know? I wasn't even pregnant.

She placed her hands on her stomach and I hated how immediately I became jealous of the way she loved her enlarged stomach.

I began to tear up and I placed the book back where it belonged.

I stooped slightly to grab the bags when another book caught my eye. It pained my heart. The book was called Your Pregnancy for the Father-To-Be: Everything You Need to Know about Pregnancy, Childbirth, and Getting Ready for a New Baby.

Tears silently fell out of my eyes as I walked out of the bookstore without buying the book I needed.

It was time for me to take the test.

* * *

My plan to take the test failed when I was forced to go partying.

Ino and Tenten refused to listen to my pleas and even Hinata had said it was time for me to stop living in the past.

I just wanted to yell at them, I had something important to do, but they wouldn't hear of it, thinking I was just making excuses.I wasn't living in the past! I was going to move on.

Naruto looked upset when I first made eye contact with him. I flashed a smile at him and I received an uncertain one in return.

I made a mental note to ask him what was wrong; he was a friend I could trust with my life.

I forced the other three girls to get up and dance while I took a break.

I was sitting alone, just watching the flash of colors when I saw him again. I didn't hate him, I couldn't, my heart knew that he didn't know what had happened to me because of him.

We had polite conversations now and then, and I think we had reached the level of acquaintances, maybe even friends. I even learned of his past, of how messed up his family had been and I had been sympathetic.

Seeing him again somehow made me think of if I was going to need to buy that book.

I would find out later, but as for now I just wanted some peace. I took a drink.

* * *

Haziness.

I knew what I was doing, but didn't know.

All I knew was what I wanted and nothing else mattered, my morals, my values tossed away for the night. I wasn't going to think about the future, this was now, and I was going to live it.

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed, but I found the somewhat familiar hands on me again.

His large warm hands were running down my sides as his tongue worked its magic on me.

There was no embarrassment, nothing like the first time.

His tongue and my tongue clashed creating the sensational feeling I had wanted to feel for quite some time.

His tongue roamed my mouth and the swish and flick here and there created an embarrassing response from me. I shivered and in response my chest puckered sweetly against the hands that had cupped the soft mounds barely covered by the skimpy top.

His lips left mine causing me to whimper. The lips that were trailing down my jaw smirked.

I tugged his hair pulling his head up to look directly into my eyes. I met his dark smoldering gaze and I took a moment just to stare into his eyes breathing harshly.

I couldn't tell you what I was thinking to save my life; I just wasn't thinking.

His warm breath fanned my face and before long, that moment turned into a heated session as he placed his lips on my swollen ones once again.

My slender legs wrapped around his waist and I could feel him, all of him. There was nothing scary, not one bit; all I could feel was the growing excitement and want.

There we were in the dark, secluded corner where no one could see. I was the one who wasn't thinking, and he was the one who had happened to be there to satisfy both of our needs.

Each caress, each kiss, each tug nearly drove me over the edge.

The passion became a bit more heated, so much more heated, when his hands roamed up my shirt and made contact with the outer rim of my bra. He paused there, just paused, and pulled back, just barely, to watch my face.

My face had been a mix of pleasure and want, a face only he had seen up to now, but when he pulled away it turned to confusion. I wanted nothing more than to continue what we had been doing.

"Say my name," his voice was husky and I was the one who made him that way. His hand was holding the base of my neck and the other had left my chest to tangle itself in my pink hair.

"?" What was he talking about? Why was he still talking? I just wanted to feel his lips again, to taste him. I arched my back, trying to go back to the moment of bliss, but he wouldn't comply.

"Say my name Sakura." His voice held the clear ring of clarity and finality.

I was utterly confused, even in my drunken state I didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't budge from the two inch proximity when I tried pulling his head down.

_Flashback_

_"Sa..U-Uchiha-san!" He raised his eyebrows at me and I let go of his shoulders as if I had burnt myself. I flinched staring at his eyes. "I-Gomen," I said quietly and moved to walk back to where the others were standing._

_He grabbed my wrist and smirked at my flinch. "I think we've long passed the formality stage."_

_End Flashback_

"Sas…" I was cut off as he was pulled away from me.

* * *

**Naruto**

When I found out what had happened between Sasuke and Sakura-chan, I didn't know what to think.

I had looked at Hinata hoping she would just laugh and say just kidding, but she hadn't, and I hadn't expected her to do so. The matter had been too serious to be joking about.

I spent the time after Hinata left thinking about what to do.

I wanted nothing better to do then just punch Sasuke, but he was my best friend, and I knew he had been drunk. I didn't like the attitude of my best friend. He truly wasn't a bad person, he never had been.

There were many a times in my life that I wished I could just read his mind, just to know what he was thinking. He was such a stoic bastard, but the stoic bastard also showed his friendship in the most unusual ways.

I sat on the sofa with my head in my interlaced fingers, just thinking.

What was I supposed to do?

What was the right thing to do?

I had to do something. Sakura-chan had been hurt, I knew she had. She never would have wanted to sleep with him, so I was pretty sure she hadn't been in the right state of mind.

Sasuke knew too keep his hands off of girls like Sakura-chan who actually valued their virginity, and it wasn't like they hadn't talked before because they had. Sure they hadn't had a great friendship or anything, but they had talked and held a conversation that lasted a good amount of time.

Once he had expressed that he thought Sakura-chan looked fuckable one night and I had clearly moved punched him, but he side-stepped it. He knew not to mess with my friends.

Though most people viewed him as a hundred percent arrogant selfish bastard, I knew he respected my wishes and the girls'. All they had to do was say no and he would back off, but that day was yet to come.

I had walked into the party still confused as to what do to do, when I saw Hinata and her friends walk in, the familiar flash of pink hair stood there.

I didn't know what to say to her. The person who said "ignorance is bliss" was truly right.

In all honesty I didn't want to know what had happened, but what kind of friend would I have been if I had ignored her behavior?

So when, she flashed me a smile, a smile that held anxiety and nervousness, I didn't know what to do so I returned the smile hoping she wouldn't see through it. She did see through it and had sent me a questioned look.

Though I was dancing with the woman I loved, my gaze kept traveling to Sakura-chan.

Hinata had felt my anxiety and had reached up to cup my face to turn my face towards hers.

She smiled softly and had taken my hands and pressed them towards her heart whispering, "she's stronger than you think Naruto-kun, she'll be okay." I don't know why, but I had felt so much better when she whispered those comforting words. I let my heart focus on the one dancing with me, though my mind still wandered to the thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura-chan.

The song had ended and I smiled at Hinata saying I would go and get a drink.

I was coming back holding a cup of beer for me and Sprite for Hinata when a sight in the corner made me drop the two things that held the beverages.

They were hidden in the shadows, but some people were laughing and pointing at the scene. This hadn't bothered me, but the flash of pink hair tangled in the pale hands of my best friend infuriated me. Sasuke and Sakura-chan were literally making out. Her leg was wrapped around his hips and I couldn't see whose hands were whose.

I was furious.

* * *

When the man I had held was literally ripped from my hold and I didn't know what had happened.

All I wanted was to go back and continue doing what I had been doing. I was sure I had let out a small whimper as his warmth left me.

There was a growl that sounded similar to the one of Naruto's and then there was a punch.

My head cleared up as my morals and values came crashing down on me.

Oh my god, what had happened? Had I just…?

The sight of two fighting men came into my view.

Naruto…Naruto, he had pulled Sasuke off of me. Oh god, what would have happened if he hadn't been there?

I pulled my hands up against my mouth, in shock. Did I just…? What was I doing? And with Sasuke? I didn't have tears in my eyes, all I could feel was the numbing sensation of the shock.

The cold air hit my body and I started trembling uncontrollably, trembling with widened eyes.

No one noticed me, I don't think they did, but all I could think was 'this has to be a nightmare, any minute now I am going to wake up.' I chanted this over and over again in my head, just waiting to wake up from this nightmare. I didn't wake up.

What I had almost done hit me hard.

I had just almost lowered myself down to one of those people I had once looked at in disgust-a slut. My back slid down the wall and my bottom hit the cold hard floor. In that instant Naruto was at my side holding my numbed figure.

I heard him shout at the crowd, barking at them to leave. I think it was Hinata who was holding onto Naruto with wide eyes.

Ino was on the floor next to me patting my back and in my faint mind I heard her shouting vulgarities at Sasuke.

Oh god, why won't you let me wake up from this nightmare?

* * *

**Sasuke**

Naruto punched me and hell broke out.

There was commotion around us. People were shouting and the two of us just stood there facing each other.

Hinata had come running up from behind and had held onto him, soothing him, but he just pushed her away.

He shot me a look of disgust before heading over to the girl who I had full intentions of doing.

Her name was Haruno Sakura. The first time it had happened, I didn't know what was going on.

People do things they normally wouldn't do when they were drunk.

I had known her throughout high school, and she and I weren't great friends, but she was someone I had enough respect to not touch.

It was a mistake the first time, but this time when I drank the alcohol, the memory of her trembling figure all saddened the next day came back to me. The memory of her saying she was going to forget what had ever happened affected me in a reason unknown.

No one had ever regretted it, I made sure the girl knew I wasn't in for a long-term relation, but she, the girl full of pink hair, was a mistake, an accident.

I don't know what possessed me to walk over to her, but I had. I didn't know what would have happened, but somehow I was hoping that I could apologize to her.

Instead we had ended up in a corner, doing the very thing I hadn't planned on.

* * *

**Hinata**

When Naruto-kun found out, the only thought I had in mind was, 'I hope Sakura doesn't get angry.'

It was the wrong thought to have.

I watched as Naruto-kun grew angry. I followed his gaze and it shocked me to see Sakura's pink hair. I wasn't angry with her, I just couldn't believe that it was her, she just wouldn't be in that position.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Neji-nii-san hold off Tenten.

I had to stop Naruto-kun from doing something he regretted later on.

Most people saw him as an idiot, and even I have to say that sometimes he was just…Naruto. I had admired Naruto-kun for a very long time. The fact that each bond he formed was important to him just made me love him soo much more. I had been in love with him for as long as I could remember, and the girls had teased me so many times, but I knew that it was him I wanted. He respected me.

I ran up to him and I grabbed his arm whispering, "C-calm down Naruto, just calm down…"

He looked at me and his angry expression softened only slightly. He shrugged my arm off and muttered, "Jackass," at Sasuke before going over to console my best friend.

I ran over to her, not knowing what I should do.

* * *

**Sakura**

Naruto whispered to me saying it was all right, it was okay, but it wasn't okay. What had I almost done?

He sighed and said that it was time we talked it out. He dropped his jacket in my lap, and pulled me up.

The crowd was still there and when I looked over at the people,

I didn't have any thoughts in my head…no embarrassment, no anger, I was just empty. I just stood there as Naruto left me with the other two girls for a moment.

They were awkward and didn't know what to do, so they did what any other friend would have done, they patted my arm and said, "It's okay, it's not your fault." But isn't everyone responsible for their own actions?

I heard Naruto's disgruntled voice arguing with a much lower one, but I couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. The voices stopped and Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of me.

Immediately I flinched and moved to move as far away from Sasuke as possible.

Naruto grabbed my hand and firmly said, "It's time to talk."

* * *

**Phew! The chappy is done! I was hoping for her to take the test in this chapter but when I started writing, I had this whole new idea and well this was the result of that idea!**

**I need a BETA for this story! anyone up for the job?**

**And seriously, if it sux do tell, because it will help me improve so much more! Ugh... I hate writing Sasuke's Pov... I just don't know what he would be thinking, in the anime I know he was always thinking 'must kill itachi, must kill itachi,' but what would he think of this situation. So if you have any sasuke analysis then please do share ur analysis with me!  
**

**ReVIew?**

**Sasusaku779**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ehehe... bit of a hold up getting this chappy out... but i did have upload other stories :p**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

* * *

**Naruto**

Fuck. Dammit I never thought I'd be seeing Sasuke and Sakura so at it. I shivered at the memory of them two at it. Idiots.

* * *

_Dear God,_

_Are you there? If you are could you please come out and help me? I need you._

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

There was silence in the car. A tense silence-the type of silence I couldn't stand, but there was nothing to be said until it was all figured out.

What a lousy week.

* * *

**Sakura**

Last month, if were to tell me, I'd be having sex with Uchiha Sasuke I would laughed and told you to have your head checked.

Haha…the irony of this.

It wasn't that I haven't dreamt of being with Sasuke, because believe me, I have. It was just hormones reacting to an attractive male, but I knew I could keep them under control. There was no way you could be a woman and not be slightly attracted to a freaking hot man.

But now, he was only about three feet away and the distance felt much too close. He was invading my senses. Sure, there was a small part of me that was focused on how he had made me feel, and I knew it was wrong to be thinking that. There shouldn't be any pleasure for me, I had done something wrong.

I have been told that I beat myself up and I know I do, it's just that I can't go easy on myself when I've done wrong. Stupid conscience.

Honestly, I didn't know what to say. I racked my brain for a reasonable reason, but even looking into the depth of my mind, I knew there was no other reason, besides impulse.

We made an awkward sight walking into the run down restaurant. The expensive black car held two people looking grim and one who looked as if he had no care in the world. That one, walked in front of us with his hands in his pocket, while the other one lingered back to wait for me. He looked at me with a look I didn't recognize. I cringed and walked forward still feeling the look boring into the back of my head.

What did Naruto think of me now?

The three of us waited in a line not daring to look at one another. We were seated at a round table and our waitress was a pretty Chinese girl who was awed by Sasuke. I could hardly blame her.

She could have him. Good riddance.

At the table we just sat there. Sasuke was tapping his foot against the floor, and you know how there are things that just annoy the shit out of you?

I fidgeted willing the noise to go away.

Tap…Tap…Tap

In the eyes of a stranger, you'd see a flawless man, a slutty looking girl, and a torn man. We made quite a sight. I chuckled darkly.

"Sakura-chan…" I pretended not to hear-just stared at the stain on the white tablecloth.

Tap…Tap…Tap

He made me feel like a frickin ant compared to him. How could he just make me feel so small?

"Sasuke…" that was the first time I've ever heard him use Sasuke's name. Heh. The problem must be very serious.

Sasuke's eyes shifted over to Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto**

What happened? That's all I needed to know. Why the fuck did he hurt Sakura-chan twice? Two fucking times. The first time, he was drunk, but this fucking time he was aware of what he was doing.

I knew that it would be unwise of me to beat the asshole up, but sometimes he was such a fucking idiot.

BAM.

I felt pain in my left cheek. Ugh.

He punched me and I heard Sakura-chan gasp. I was pissed. The other customers were having a good entertainment, and the frail old woman who ran the shop couldn't do anything.

"What the hell was that for?!" I heard her shriek. "Naruto are you okay?"

"That was for back at the party."

Bastard. And that was when Sakura-chan broke.

* * *

**Sakura**

I slapped him. How dare he punch Naruto when he was the one who prevented us from regretting what could have happened?

"How dare you!?" He didn't do anything – all I got was a look of anger that briefly resided in his eyes. "You fucking took advantage of me while I was drunk!"

Naruto held me preventing me from attacking him. That didn't stop me from trying to break free.

"Sakura-chan, please calm down!" Naruto was pleading.

"Back off Naruto! Let me fucking go!"

I turned back to the Uchiha. "Do you have any idea what I've been through because of you?!" Why wasn't he reacting? He just stared at me with his dark penetrating eyes.

"How dare I?" His voice began as a whisper. He chuckled.

"You ask how dare I, when I didn't see you trying to stop anything?" Naruto slackened his grip and I threw myself at him. Why couldn't he see, he was tearing me up inside? Why didn't he feel the remorse?

"I was drunk! I told you, I wanted to forget that night! And today…Today you tried to take advantage me again!" I was punching him and he held my hands down.

"What I saw was quite different."

I laughed. "Different? Oh please do explain! Explain! God Dammit! How I was fucking different this time! Because I do believe that I had clearly my intentions! I wasn't going to let a repeat of that night happen!" Four weeks of bottle anger finally released, anger I thought I didn't have.

He was quiet for a moment while I took that moment to yank my arms away from his hold breathing harshly.

"Who initiated it?"

"What?"

"Think back thirty minutes, it's not that hard." He was mocking me

Realization hit me. I had initiated the intimacy.

"B-but..but…"

"I came over to apologize." He stated and turned around and left leaving a tip on the table.

What? Why? It was my fault this time, and I had accused him.

* * *

**Sasuke**

I saw the shock on her face and if the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have chuckled.

Fuck.

I left the place and drove off leaving the two idiots there.

Damn her and her fucking accusations.

The speedometer was rising.

She was fucking crazy.

The speedometer was well over 90.

I heard the sirens. Cops.

I pulled over and hit the wheel. I was in no mood to deal with a shitty officer.

Damn her tears.

* * *

**Naruto**

She was sobbing. I never was too good with emotional women.

"G-gomen Naruto!"

I didn't know what to think after that exchange, so I did what any other friend did, I held her, and told her it would be okay.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

She looked up and she honestly looked pitiful.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hated how whiny I sounded but she told me everything, and she kept something major away from me.

She looked at me, shocked. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out.

A minute later a timid, "I-I don't know."

* * *

_Dear God,_

_Please don't be mad at what I did. I think I will spend my weekend praying, and I hope you find you can forgive me._

_Haruno Sakura._

* * *

**Sakura  
**

It's funny how one day can be full of so much drama and another so boring. Why couldn't there be a balance?

I stood in the restroom of the restaurant looking in the mirror. Ugh. I had rushed straight into the bathroom ignoring the shouts from the owner, and well I stood over the toilet puking my guts out. But I felt so much lighter afterwards. Funny, puking makes you feel better.

I walked out feeling so much more in control of myself.

Naruto was waiting for me and I walked past him hoping he'd understand I was done talking. He did.

Today was just a hilarious day. Someone up there was probably having a good joke.

I walked into my room, completely exhausted and you know what greets me?

Ino, holding the pink box I had hidden underneath my mattress.

"Uhh…"

"S-sakura?" She was looking at me, and why was I feeling guilty, shouldn't I be mad that she searched underneath MY mattress?

"Ino! What the fuck?! Why the hell were you looking underneath my fucking mattress?"

She was shocked as hell, who wouldn't be? Normally, I am a friendly person, who barely raises her voice and now I'm cussing my best friend out.

Her look turns cold. "I thought I'd do you a favor by taking your sheets to laundry, so please excuse me for trying to help you out."

She walked past me carrying the basket of sheets.

She turned around at the last minute and threw the box at me, "You should take the test."

* * *

_Dear God,_

_I'm about to take the test and please let it be negative, I promise I will apologize to Shikamaru for cheating off his test in ninth grade. I'll apologize to my mother for lying to her when I said I was at Ino's when I was at the club. Just let this come out negative._

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

Like I said, I'm sure someone was having a good laugh.

Would I be able to laugh about this a few weeks later? A five foot seven girl was scared of the pink box that was barely the length of my hand.

I spent about an hour in the bathroom just thinking.

Eeny Meeny miney mo…

Take it. Don't take it. Take it. Don't take it. Take it.

I was taking it.

I read the directions and it was simple enough really. Pee on the thing and wait for a response, yes or no.

I waited for fifteen minutes sitting on the toilet seat staring at the stick.

Beep!

I looked at it and broke down crying.

_Yes._

* * *

**So... she finally took the test !**

**Get me to a hundred ReViEWS? my dearies?**

**Sasusaku779**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh goodness! You guys I'm soo soo sorry! I really really am! I should have had this chapter out much much sooner, but i had hit a complete road block for this chapter! and then of course I had new ideas, so I wrote some!**

**Lol this chapter has to be dedicated to inu-babygirl...she was persistant on reminding me to write this story!**

**and you guys are amazing! it was a special time for me! I reached over a hundred revs and alerts, and over a hundred fav for anatomy! I feel like crying... you guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: DNON  
**

**A Mistake Gone Right Chapter 5**

She was dull – numb of all senses. She sat on the bed staring at the wall without any thoughts. She couldn't think, she didn't know how much time passed – seconds, minutes, hours, days before Ino came in grumbling about not having enough change for the "stupid washing machine."

"I'm pregnant." She said softly.

"…And of course, I don't have freakin 50 cents…" The blonde didn't hear.

Louder she said, "I'm pregnant."

Her eyes never moved from the wall she was staring at.

"…and when I asked that blond dude from our History class…" still didn't hear.

In a voice that didn't seem her own she spoke once again from her hunched over spot, "I'm pregnant."

"…he What?!" She heard.

The blonde haired girl stared in horror at her dull friend. She repeated herself, "What did you say?"

Sakura's eyes never moved from the wall as she threw the test result towards Ino.

Ino's blue eyes widened. How could her friend be pregnant? She was more likely to be pregnant than the pink haired girl.

* * *

Minutes passed.

"So…what are you going to do?"

The girl shrugged – still staring blankly at the wall.

Frustration was the exact word Ino felt. After all the two girls had protected each other from what the world threw at the other, and how was she supposed to help her friend if she herself couldn't deal with reality.

She tried again.

"Are you going to tell Sasuke?"

Once again the dreary girl beside her shrugged, not giving a clear answer.

She knew it was a big deal, but now was not the time to be a baby.

"God dammit, Sakura! Snap out of it, you are pregnant! P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T, pregnant! You have another being inside your stomach…"

It was a whisper, but Ino heard it clearly, "It's not human."

"W-what?" The meaning in the phrase was clear. Ino was shocked, she couldn't be serious, just couldn't be. Quietly, she let out, "Are you going to abort the child?"

"It's not a child, so stop calling it one."

This was not her friend, couldn't be. She half expected the real Sakura to pop out of the bathroom saying, "Just kidding!" but nothing of the sort happened.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's a child!"

"No it's not!" This was the most life the pinkette's voice had held in the last few hours. She was hysterical, "It's not even fucking bigger than my fist!" her fingers curled into a fist, "It can't hear! It can't smell! I-It is just a –"

"Shut the fuck up! Listen to yourself! Do you have any idea what you're saying? This "thing" you're insulting, planning on killing is a child, a baby! A someone who mothers cherish! And you're thinking about killing someone so precious?" Ino was livid. She had half a mind to slap the other girl.

"Oho! This thing you're talking about can't even speak for itself! Can't think, can't fucking feel! I don't hear it complaining, so why are you?"

Ino opened her mouth to retaliate angrily, but was interrupted, "and before you say anything, let me make something clear! This was a mistake! A big mistake! If I have a chance to erase this mistake then I am taking that chance! Because this child, no fetus is just a damned MISTAKE!"

She watched her pregnant best friend storm out the door.

Why couldn't she see the sense? She wasn't going to go after Sakura, she had something important to do.

She had to have a little talk with a certain blond haired fellow, whom she knew would talk to a certain raven haired man.

* * *

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She was so screwed. What the hell was she supposed to do?

Her feet had taken her to the library in the corner of the children's section.

She sat down cross legged on the floor and pulled out the closest book to her, "The Giving Tree."

She violently turned the pages.

"Aren't you a little old to read those books?" asked a deep voice.

She looked up and met dark eyes so similar to the ones that had haunted her nightmare for days.

"Y-You!" she accused.

"Yes, me." He smirked amusedly.

There was so much resemblance…He just had to be related to the other man.

"Who are you?!" she demanded glaring at him.

"A little too sudden for introductions, don't you suppose?" his smirk grew.

Her glare intensified, she just had to know, "Are you related to fucking Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ahh…so she knew his brother, "Yes, I do believe I am related to the Uchiha brat." The amused look never disappeared.

Her voice grew cold, "Tell him, he has a one way ticket ready for hell." She stood up and left.

The older brother sighed, "Sasuke…what did you do now?"

* * *

Sasuke took a drink.

Fucking, green eyed bitch.

…so selfish.

"Would you like another shot?" A seductive voice whispered in his ear.

_Tears falling from green eyes..._

Great, she was stuck in his head.

"No."

He sighed.

"How about something else?" The seductive voice was back.

He stood up and left.

* * *

"Oi! Naruto! Open the door!" Ino reached the door.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

The door opened revealing a very annoyed Naruto. "What?" he grumped out.

"Don't what me! Go kill your fucking best friend!"

"What a…"

"Murder him! Castrate him! Maim him! I don't care! Just make him suffer!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't know what is going on!"

Naruto was serious, he really didn't know what was going on, "Oh do enlighten me…"

"Why are you still here?! You should be grabbing a knife ready to go kill that shit!"

"Damn woman, calm down! What are you talking about?"

"Your fucking best friend fucked my best friend, and now she is pregnant, yes PREGNANT! With his fucking child!"

"W-what?"

"Did you not hear me the first time?" she grabbed his shirt and shouted, "he fucking impregnated Sakura! Must I say it again?"

"No way, Sakura-chan is not pregnant!"

Ino was tired. She sighed, "She is, and she's thinking about aborting the child…"

Naruto stood up and grabbed his keys, "Come on."

* * *

They saw her walking angrily on the side walk.

"Sakura!" She looked up and saw Ino opening the door.

Without any comments or questions, she walked over to the car and sat down in the back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly to Naruto.

"I uh…"

"You know?"

"…ya…"

Her eyes shot up fiercely, "I'm not going to change my mind! I'm getting rid of this fetus!"

She saw confusion in Naruto's eyes, "Of course you are…you didn't think we'd let you do this alone?"

It was Ino's turn to be surprised. "What?" she shrieked, "you are supporting her decision?!"

"Of course, aren't you?"

"No dammit! I only told you because I thought this would be the one time you wouldn't be an idiot!"

Naruto's voice rose, "She's our best friend! You can't honestly think that I'd defy her wishes at a time like this! It is the right choice! The child would only become a burden!"

"You're only saying that because a child would mean Sasuke having to take responsibility and everyone knows you would do anything to protect that ass!"

"Take that back…"Naruto whispered dangerously, "Never say I don't care about Sakura's wishes…"

"I'm not going to take back the truth! Remember? The truth hurts!"

Darkly Sakura was amused at the argument. She chuckled, "Oh do go on talking as if I wasn't sitting in the back."

The two craned their necks over to see the dark look on her face.

Her face crumbled and turned a chalky white, "Pull over…"

"But…"

"Just fucking pull over unless you want your car covered in puke."

**So... there was no sasusaku interaction... nxt time sasu dear will find out, and I promise that the wait won't be as long!**

**ReVieW?**

**And as for longer chaps... i don't think i can do that... but I will make the updates faster? that a good deal?**

**Sasusaku779**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aha! Totally quicker than last chapter's update! Agree? I really meant to have this chappy out 6 days ago, but i was totally overwhelmed, but now i will not go on and on about my miserable school life... I will elt you read!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**ps: thnx for the revs!**

**Gah!!! i hate that the line thing is not working! it is killing me!  
**

She flushed the toilet.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Ino from the outside.

"Just fucking great…" she muttered as she coughed violently

"Are you sure?" the hesitant voice came again.

"Oh I'm just fine and dandy!", sarcasm oozing out of her voice.

She rinsed her face.

She dragged her feet over to the door and opened it wearily. She saw Ino, ready for her date with Shikamaru, looking anxious.

"Relax Ino, go on…don't keep Shikamaru waiting, he may find it _troublesome_ to wait." She chuckled.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ino wasn't amused.

"Yes, Ino," she sighed, "I know your cell phone, and if anything happens I will call you," she recited wearily. Why wouldn't she leave already? She, too, had stuff to do.

"What are you going to do until I come back?" Ino scrutinized her face carefully, searching for an answer she hoped wouldn't be there.

Jeez, wasn't there a rule that you shouldn't annoy pregnant women?

"Ino, are you honestly asking me if I am going to abort the child while you're out?"

Ino was blunt, "Yes."

_Way to go…_

"Gee…Thanks for having a little faith in me…"

"Look, I'm sorry you're in this position, but I really don't want you to make the mistake of your life."

"Haha…"she laughed sarcastically, "I already did, a month ago…"

Ino took one last look at her best friend and left saying, "Call me if something happens."

The door closed.

"Che. Call you, my ass."

She had some work to do.

**---**

**SS**

**---**

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello, this is Shizune from the Konoha clinic, how may I help you?"

"I uhh.. I uhh…" Now was the time she had to speak her practiced speech, and she couldn't.

"Yes?"

"I umm… was wondering, ifyoudoabortions?" Sakura mumbled.

"Yes ma'm we do."

"You do? Umm… Could I come in to consult a doctor?"

"Yes ma'm, when would you like to come in?"

"err…do you have an appointment available for today?"

"Please hold, while I check."

"H-Hai!" Elevator music came on. She couldn't believe she was really doing it. She was going to be child free soon.

Her heart was beating so fast. Thump-thump Thump-thump.

"Yes, we do have a doctor available, today, would you like to set an appointment?"

"Hai." She was actually doing it.

"Yes umm, Miss?"

"Haruno…Sakura Haruno."

"Miss Haruno, would you like to come here at 7:30 today?"

Did she really want this? Once she went through this there was no turning back.

"Yes…I will be there."

"All right, I will see you then."

"Thank you." And she hung up the phone before she could change her mind.

**...**

**SS**

**...**

"Fill out these forms, and turn them into to the lady over there," pointed out a smiling young doctor.

She grimaced.

_Last name: Haruno _

_First name: Sakura_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 19_

_Weight: 123_

_Height: 5'7"_

_Do you have a family history of any disorders? No __**X **__ Yes_

_Do you wear contacts? No__**X**_ _ Yes_

Blah. Blah. Blah.

The questions seemed endless to the girl, no woman, who was going to do the procedure. She barely knew anything of it, but she was prepared to do anything to change what had happened.

"Haruno Sakura?" She looked up to see the nurse beckoning her towards the door. She was silent as she followed the nurse down the corridor. "Please wait here, until your doctor arrives."

She hopped up on the table and took a deep breath. God knows she needed it. She hopped up on the table, swinging her feet nervously.

Nervously, she put a hand to her stomach; was she really ready to do this?

The door opened and walked in a woman, a woman with huge breasts, there was only one woman with breasts that huge. Sakura's mouth dropped open, "T-Tsunade?"

"Eh?" The woman looked down on her clip board and suddenly laughed, "Well…well…well…if it isn't Haruno Sakura – the very same girl who wouldn't let go of my arm when I first took her to the hospital…and now she has grown up, and drives to clinics all by herself."

She knew she could trust this woman.

"…Now what can I do for you?"

Suddenly, there was an air of comfyness. She sighed and let her shoulders drop. "I need an abortion." She looked down at her feet.

The air of coziness was gone, and a stiff silence entered the room. Tsunade then spoke, "Wow, that is quite not what I expected," Sakura flinched, "but it is not my job to ask reasons as to why you are doing this," Sakura stiffened at the mention of reasons, "but you must realize that this procedure could damage your uterus permanently." Tsunade looked her straight in the eye, "you may not be able to have kids ever, so I want you to wait another week or two, do a thorough study, and come back again, don't worry, from looking at you, you won't be showing for another two or three months. Now please excuse me while I attend another patient." The busty blonde woman left the girl in the room open mouthed.

**...**

**SS**

**...**

"Fuck Doctors … they are _soo_ not helpful …" she mumbled kicking the rock standing in her way. She jammed her fingers into her pockets angrily and walked on ahead. "Damn Tsunade … who is _she_ to tell me to think about?" she made a face.

She glared at the ground.

A heavy body bumped into her and she fell to the ground. "Oi! Watch where you're going! Don't you know not to bump into a preg-nant - wom-a-n_…"_her voice trailed off softly. "Sa-Sasuke?"

His closed eyes opened to see her fallen form. No form of shock was evident on his face. "_You__**.**_"

Funny, wasn't it? She had a rather interesting conversation that had began like that a few days ago.

Darkly she responded, "Yes, me."

He cursed softly before gritting his teeth. He held his head … was he … drunk?

"Sasuke?" she called softly.

He didn't respond, his weight was supported by the tree as he struggled to fight the headache.

Instinct took over and she stood up, moving her hand to place it on his forehead. Before she could, his hand grabbed her wrist and he gripped the offending hand hard. His eyes opened to glare at her.

"Have you been drinking?" she could smell it in his breath. She wrenched her hand out of his hold.

"Hn." He pushed himself off the tree and stood close to her. He looked down, staring intently at her. It wasalmostintimidating**. **_Almost__**.**_

"_Answer me_, have - you - been - drinking?"

There was silence, before he walked past her, "Aa."

She couldn't let him on his own, while he was drunk. She was now involved in this. She sighed pathetically and chased after him.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" she grabbed his shirt.

He turned around to glare and she couldn't help but flinch slightly before sending a glare of her own back at him. "Let go." And she did.

She called after him, "You shouldn't drive in this state."

He continued walking down the street, hands stuffed in his pocket.

She rolled her eyes and followed him silently.

"Don't follow me."

She said nothing.

They reached his car and she spoke breaking the silence, "I'm not letting you drive."

He didn't say anything, just reached for his keys.

"You can't drive, it's dangerous." She wanted to leave him, but she knew she would blame herself if ended up injured. _Not that she'd mind…_

"Hand me the keys." He opened his door.

"Just let me d-"

"Che. Annoying."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "And you're an ass, just give me the fucking keys."

"Quit being a bitch and I will." He knew he hit a nerve and smirked as her eyes narrowed.

She didn't mean to, she really didn't. Her body acted on its own.

She slapped him.

He glared at her.

Through gritted teeth, "Give me the keys, or I will call the police."

"You wouldn't."

"I would," she replied calmly.

"I'll report assault," he said lazily. He shut his eyes tightly as another rush of pain flooded his head.

"…and I'll report rape."

He looked at her with his dark eyes. They stood there silently staring, one determined while the other expressionless.

She broke eye contact first and repeated her demand, "Give me the keys."

He handed her the keys.

**...**

**SS**

**...**

The drive back was silent. She came to a stop in his parking lot and opened her door. She looked over at the half conscious man and walked over to the passenger side.

"You're here." She shook him.

He groaned.

She smirked at the sight of his weakened state. She helped him out of his seat and placed an arm around his waist holding him steady.

He was _heavy_.

She took a few steps and she knew she couldn't hold him up for long. Thinking swiftly, she searched his jacket for a phone. She found it. Supporting his weight was proving to be difficult as she struggled to keep him up.

She dialed the only person's number she knew would help.

"Naruto, can you come down here?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"I'm standing outside your apartment, come down."

"Wait, Wha-" She hung up and wrapped both arms around him. She could smell the scent of him that wasn't alcohol and she couldn't help but breathe deeply.

Why Sasuke? Why are you like this?" She stared off into the darkness. His head fidgeted and placed itself in the crook of her neck.

Quickly she pushed him away.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto had arrived. He saw her holding his best friend and hurried over.

"Are you all right?" Naruto was concerned. She pushed her deadweight towards Naruto.

"I am, but he's not," jerking her head in the direction of the drunken man. She tossed Naruto his keys and turned around.

"Wait! Sakura-chan? Where are you going?"

"Home," was her short reply and started walking away.

"Don't you have a ride? You can't walk back by yourself at night! You can spend the night if you want." He offered.

"No," she whispered harshly, stopping.

Naruto was silent for a minute. "Wait a minute…I'll take you back…just help me get him in the house."

She looked dubious, before she nodded**,** taking his arm and draping it around her shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered quietly, taking a step forward, careful not to wake the Uchiha.

"Hm?" she looked over at him.

"I-I really do want what is best for you."

"…"

"And what's best for you is** … **is to not have the child**." **He jerked his head in the direction of the drunken man resting between them**, "**Teme isn't prepared to take that sort of responsibility, if any!" He forced out a laugh, but quickly became seriousagain. "For the child's sake, you** …** you have to get rid of it."

There were very rare moments when Naruto was serious… and this was one of them.

She was slightly surprised at Naruto's talk.

"Aa," she responded staring at the ground.

**Okay okay... so he sort of maybe probably not knows... but i had a last minute change to the plot, so he will find out next chapter! i think...**

**and really I do love my beta BethandMolson! Check out the story she/ we(going to soon) are writing! and Astrocam's one shot! that was supposed to be a cowrite oneshot between me and her, but due to last week's chaos, i couldn't do my part! but look out in the future we are totally going to write!**

**Sasusaku779!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedicated to: LIpstickLullabies, crazyeyedchicken01, AvaAnna  
AMGR Chapter 8  
DNON**

She sat on her swivel chair, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, thinking.

She supposed she was a nice person, she hadn't done anything illegal besides the normality of ignoring the speed limit, she was a firm believer of justice, she believed in no sex before marriage and yet…she was the one stuck with something… oh excuse her, someone, inside her stomach.

She could have gone back to Tsunade and she could have demanded an abortion right there and then, but something had kept her from going.

Maybe she wasn't sure of her choice because of her upbringing, maybe she didn't want to listen to Ino bitch at her about "murdering," maybe she hadn't done so yet because she had formed an attachment with…that thing…

Now that was a purging thought. She prodded her stomach again, lately she had been fascinated with touching it, was there really someone there? She sighed and let go of her shirt, letting it fall back into place. She pushed her chair back and sighed feeling annoyed with her stomach.

She had the sudden urge to eat, and this time she knew it was because of the baby.

She mumbled, "Gee thanks, I decide to keep you…maybe… and you make me get up to feed _you_."

She walked over to her refrigerator and opened it in the hopes of finding something to satisfy her stomach.

The smell of Ino's stinky onions overpowered her nostrils. While her stomach churned, she chuckled as she tossed the onions into the trash; _payback dear Ino_. She closed the lid and walked away, the faint smell of onions still stuck in her mind.

She sat down on her sofa and turned on her TV. Flipping the channels, she waited for something to watch. Finally the rerun of Friend's came up. She sighed and placed her hands on her stomach as she propped her feet up on the couch. She closed her eyes and listened silently to the laughter behind the scenes.

Her nose had picked up the smell of the things that lay inside the bin. She tried ignoring it, but her mind kept nagging her. Her brain fidgeted, sending down impulses in the hopes of making her get up and throw the trash out for good.

She couldn't handle it anymore and stomped over to the bin and grabbed the bag, ready to toss it into the furthest closet. Her conscience took over and she roughly grabbed her keys and furiously strode across the room, making sure to keep one hand pinched over her nose _"Stupid baby..."_

She made quite a sight as she strode down the hall. "Sakura?" Tenten questioned.

Sakura held out the bag, and squeaked, "Onions."

Understanding the unnerving smell of onions, Tenten continued walking towards her room.

* * *

"Dobe, that's enough." Currently his ex best friend was drinking away his so called misery.

"No_oo_…" his voice was slurring, "I'm almost happ _hic_- right now…"

He rolled his eyes and watched as his best friend continued to drown in the happiness of alcohol.

"You know _hic_ I ha_teee_ you right _hic_?"

Sasuke sighed and placed a tired hand over his eyes, "Yes, you've mentioned it quite a few times and-" he was interrupted by the soon to be wasted Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_ hates _hic_ you too, know why?"

Now, that statement came as a surprise. Ignoring the comment he was going to make earlier, he waited for Naruto to complete his thought.

Naruto stood wobbly on his feet as he gestured dramatically to make his point, "…No, it wasn't be_chusee_ you fucked her merciles_slyy_" he winced_, "_it wasn't because you're a bhash- turd, it was because," Naruto quieted and motioned for Sasuke to come closer.

Like hell he would listen to a drunk.

Naruto said in a hushed tone, "Naahh… itsh becush you _hic_ knocked her up!" With that, Naruto slumped over, across the table.

The words hit him like a rocket. "…knocked her up?" He couldn't possibly mean that Sakura…was pregnant...and with his child?

He stood up looking at his ex friend slumped over, snoring.

Now he wasn't as heartless as every one thought he was. He didn't leave him there, instead he stole Naruto's phone number and dialed Hinata's number.

"Naruto-kun?"

"No, but your boyfriend is currently wasted, come get him."

With that he hung up.

…And then he left, taking the phone with him.

Fuck. He didn't know where _her _room was.

He dialed back.

Hinata picked up almost immediately, "Sasuke-san? Is that you?"

"What's Sakura's room number?"

"N-nani?"

Not wanting to get into further conversation he lied, "I have a book of hers and need to return it."

"223, b-but what's wr-" He hung up, knowing Hinata would surely come and pick up the washed out Idiot. He had other matters to attend to.

* * *

He would be lying if he said that what the Idiot had said hadn't bothered him, because it did. It bothered him…a lot.

He went over the speed limit as he drove past building after building; he ignored the cars honking at him as he eased into the narrow parking lot. He pushed his door open and sighed, anger evident in his eyes. He slammed the door close and strode across the grass; through the doors, into the elevator. His hands couldn't keep the anger in check as he punched the 2.

The doors opened and he walked through, ignoring the looks of the girls on that floor.

He heard one of them mention, "OoooOoo he looks angry! I would hate to be the one…" he didn't finish listening, but she was damn right, he was pissed, _damned pissed_.

He reached the door and pushed it open, the door banging against the wall.

He walked in and noted the homey feeling of the dorm. His dark aura clashed with scent of cinnamon.

She wasn't there, hell no one was.

Not having the reason of his anger there, he sat down on the couch that was still warm from the one who had occupied it moment's earlier, waiting in the dark.

* * *

Sakura was humming. She was feeling quite pleasant after tossing the bag. Her nose was quite happy and her stomach was no longer churning for she had taken a stop in the public bathroom.

If this was the most trouble that was caused by the fetus, than maybe, just maybe she would keep it.

She walked into the elevator and shuddered, feeling a dark atmosphere. She stopped at her floor smiling pleasantly at the girls who were waiting at the doors. She walked down the hall still humming.

Her hands turned the doorknob, and she mentally kicked herself for forgetting to lock the door, even though she had brought the key with her. She chuckled at her air headedness.

Her hands felt around in the dark for the switch that brought light into the dark room.

"Sakura." She whirled around, her scream caught in her throat.

Who was it? Was it a burglar? Murderer? _Rapist?_

She felt his palm push against her mouth, stopping any scream that might have been let out from her fright. She struggled with the intruder helplessly. She stomped her foot atop his, in vain, hoping he would release his hand. He didn't.

Instead he had reached over to turn on the lights.

She met a face, _his _handsome face.

He saw recognition hit her expression and he freed his hold on her. And suddenly her face fell, it grew embarrassed, scared, fearful. He had now time for this, he needed to know as quick as possible.

"Sakura." He repeated, waiting for her to speak.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" She was okay, she wasn't going to fall over dead or anything. He ignored her questioning stare and asked his question.

"I have heard things…rumors-"

She interrupted him, suddenly _very_ angry, "What (poke). Do (poke). You (poke). Think (poke). You (poke). are doing here (pokepokepoke)!" she stressed, making sure each poke hurt him. "Who do you think you are? Barging in-" His lips were suddenly on hers, making her silent. Shocked.

He pushed away, still staying close, dangerously close to her. She could still feel his breath on her face.

What the hell was that? Her mind told her to run, and yet her feet stayed in place.

"Before I was interrupted, I was saying something," his voice was dark; his fingers ran up and down her arms.

She gained control of body and pushed him away, glaring at him.

"Get. Out."

He stayed rooted in place. "No."

"Yes…right _now_." She was in no mood to deal with him, and she was pissed…pissed that he ruined her good mood, pissed that he had gotten her pregnant in the first place.

He grabbed her wrists and glared at her.

She fidgeted. Did he…know? He couldn't know, Ino wouldn't tell, and neither would Naruto.

"I heard rumors…that you were pregnant."

Oh God, he _knew_…

She remained silent.

"So it's true?"

She remained where she was, not nodding, nor smiling, just standing there blankly. He took it as a confirmation.

There was silence as his eyes looked deep into hers, hoping to find an answer to a question he didn't want to ask.

There was nothing. Her eyes remained guarded.

"Who is the father?"

Now _that_ was a slap to her face. Did he really think she was someone who slept around with many men? She was _not_ a whore!

WHACK!

She acted so suddenly, he couldn't even stop the slap even if he had seen it coming.

She had wrenched her hand out of his and had slapped him. She was breathing hard and she knew he had to leave before she ended up murdering him.

"GET OUT NOW!"

"No, not until you tell me who the father is." He struggled with her flailing body. She seemed so determined to hit him, destroy him.

She wouldn't stop, so he pushed her against the wall; let his body press inch for inch against hers and pinned her arms above her head.

She was crying now and didn't even know it.

He saw the tears fall out of her eyes, and yet he pushed the question, "Who. Is. The. Father.?"

She turned limp-all the fight flushed from her body. She looked down, away from his face, "You are…" she whispered.

She felt his grip release her. "No…" he seemed to be in shock.

"No." he repeated. She remained there, nodding her head.

She looked up and saw that his face was hidden by his bangs. She inched away from him.

He took a deep breath before turning to leave the room. She sighed, thinking the worst was over.

Before he left, he paused, his fingers wrapped around the knob, "Get rid of it."

There was slight hesitation before he heard her voice, loud and clear, "No."

He left, closing the door behind him.

The door closed and she threw the glass vase towards it shattered, she slumped to the floor, sobs wracking her body

He flinched slightly when he heard the shatter.

* * *

Ino walked in and saw Sakura throw away the pile of glass.

"Woah…What happened?"

Sakura shrugged. Ino then took note of her weary face. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned for her friend.

She shrugged again, "I'm keeping the baby."

Ino smiled joyfully. Whatever _had _happened must have been for the better…

**Thank you guyS!**

**Sasusaku779  
REview?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize.... a lot!**

**I know its like super late, but i wrote and wrote but nothing satisfied me and then i wrote it out on paper and voila...i have the nxt chapter!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Thanks Bethi Molson!  
**

**A Mistake Gone Right Chapter 9**

She got a phone call from her parents the next day, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Sakura-chan, Tsunade said you were pregnant?" she heard the distraught voice of her mother, "please tell me that it isn't true!"

"Ma…" She went silent, not knowing what to say. She knew that eventually she would tell her parents, but this was far too soon. She wasn't coping with it well, and now she had to cope with her parents on top of it. Her father was going to be so disappointed in her.

"Oh God, it's true?" She heard her mom gasp out.

* * *

She nodded, forgetting her mother couldn't see.

"Well, would you look at that?" Ino muttered, "The bastard _actually_ comes to class more often." Ino glared at the back of the Uchiha sitting a few seats in front of her. He seemed to be working diligently and yet it was disbelieving. He _never_ did work.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "So?" She was not interested, and nor would she ever be. She continued on working away at the math problems.

"_So_?!" gasped Ino; she turned to face her best friend, "What do you mean '_so'_? Don't you find it suspicious that _he's_ doing work? It's…It's almost as if he's…taking _responsibility_."

Sakura shrugged and stared out of the window. _Hmm…taking responsibility?_ Now that was quite something.

The bell rang and the sound of slamming books was heard. Sakura stood up and grabbed her bag and some unseen force pushed her bag out of her hand.

She looked up and saw Sasuke's back. She glared at him; it was obvious he did it. How rude of him to do so after all the trouble he caused.

She looked down, and in her hand was a piece of paper, "Meet me tomorrow at the library." It wasn't signed, but it didn't take a genius to figure out who slipped it to her and why.

She sighed.

Why should she bother going? She knew what he had to say, and she most certainly didn't want to hear it again.

Her hand absently drifted to her stomach as she exited.

* * *

Life's unfair and people shouldn't question it, but why do I always find myself thinking about the what ifs? What if I didn't drink? What if I hadn't gone to the party? What if I had gotten the abortion? What if…Ugh. My brain was spinning.

When I thought of pregnant teenagers, I had scorned them, labeling them as people who had no goals in life, but now that it has happened to me, I couldn't help but think: why is it the women get more blame than the male? The man had a pretty big part in the makings of a baby.

If _I_ couldn't be happy, I sure as hell wasn't going to let him be all happy and care free…if he ever was happy.

So that is why I found myself waiting in the library, where he told me to meet him an hour ago.

I felt disappointed that he didn't show, to my shame; I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, it was dumb of me to do so, he didn't have an "I don't give a fuck" reputation for nothing

…but, I was kind of looking forward to having a talk with him. I had this whole list of things I wanted to blame him for and without him the anger inside me was just bottling up. Who did he think he was not showing up? The king of England? I sighed heavily and stood up, grabbing my purse, getting ready to leave.

"Sakura." The hairs on my arm stood up as I felt his voice behind me. It was as beautiful as ever. I turned to face him, blanking my face to meet his stoic one. I said his name in acknowledgement.

"Sasuke."

He nodded slightly and turned. I took it as a sign to follow him. I rolled my eyes at the back of his head, annoyed that he didn't have the sense to apologize. He came one hour late and he expected me to follow him like a _dog_?

A valuable hour of my life wasted…

We stepped outside the library and I shivered slightly as the cold air hit me. He didn't turn back to see if I was still following him, but at this point I didn't care. I was just ready to shout or talk to him.

Our walk was short as we reached the quiet alley behind the library. He stopped and I stepped in beside him. We were silent for a minute, and that minute was tense. I waited for him to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. I opened my mouth to speak, to break the irritating silence, "Sas…" the words died out of my mouth as he turned to look at me.

I don't know what I felt; it had been a while since I had seen him up close and now that he was here, I didn't know what to say. It was almost like I was caught in a moment that I was sharing with him. He was looking down at me and I was looking up at him; the sun was setting in the background. If I had leaned my head up and he down, it would have been one of those movie cliché kisses. I blinked and snapped out of my reverie, stepping back to create some space between us. I cleared my throat and began again with a new set of determination, "Sasuke, you know as well as I do, that I'm pregnant with your child, and we will have to deal with the baby together? Your name will go on the baby's birth certificate as the father because you are-"

He cut me off by placing his palm over my mouth. I looked at him with no surprise because I had been expecting a negative reaction. What I didn't expect was what he said.

"You want it, I do not. You made the decision and I will not take the responsibility for something I don't want." His voice held the ring of finality.

Wow…that was a low blow and I could feel my anger boil over and before I could stop to think about the consequences, I had slapped him-hard, so hard that I could feel the stinging pain in my palm. How dare he put the blame one me?

His head had turned at the blow and I saw the red of my handprint form, and yet I felt no guilt, "You dare tell me that this is my fault?! How dare you! This child carries your blood and you're telling me you do not care for it in any way?! Listen to me Sasuke," I gave him no chance to speak, "you and I created this baby! We had sex! We fucked! No matter what your intentions were in the beginning, a baby was created and it is growing inside me right now!" I grabbed his hand and placed it over my belly.

It had been two months since we had slept together. The words still sounded sour in my mind but I could not deny the truth. We made a mistake and there was no turning back, and the worst was, no matter how hard I tried to, I couldn't blame him alone.

He tore his hand away from my grasp and punched the wall next to me, trapping me with his body. I was terrified. The fierceness I had come to the library with had washed out. I shrank back in fear as I saw the look in his eyes.

He was angry, more than angry. He was downright furious. I wondered briefly if it would be sensible to be worried for my safety-dark alley, dusk, nobody aroud…

His voice shattered my vague pondering.

"What the hell do you want me to do? I cannot be a _father_ and deal with my shit at once! I would be no good! I _cannot_ help you! You want money? _I_ can give it, but I will not take responsibility! I gave you the fucking solution, but you chose not to take it! So What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Do?" he looked at me straight in my eyes the whole time, his usually perfect voice breaking with the strain.

"Just be there for _me_!"

Silence fell between us and I felt my heart beat fast.. The answer to his question had slipped my mouth before I could even _think_ about what I should have said. But it was only when it came out, did I realize how true it was. All along I had just wanted him to be there for _me_.

I looked at him with searching eyes. His had widened ever so slightly in surprise, and I waited for his answer. It must have been minutes before he spoke in a surprisingly soft voice, "I cannot."

Before I could even register the disappointment, he turned away, shoving his hand in his pockets. I followed his steps away from me with watery eyes. Only when he left, did I let myself tremble.

* * *

What she had wanted from me was surprising…no, completely unanticipated. Never would I have expected that.

What made her think that I would play any part in something that I told her to get rid of? No, what made her think that I could be even _capable_ of what she was asking, let alone willing to do it?

I could provide her money for support, but she had asked for the impossible. I could _not_ commit to that relationship. I could not take the responsibility of watching over her and the pregnancy. An abortion on her part would have been much simpler for the both of us.

I sighed heavily and placed my hand on my temple, rubbing it to ease the pain as I remembered her shout out her request. She looked almost desperate as the words had slipped out. She herself had obviously been surprised at her own outburst and it would have been damned hilarious if the situation were different. When I had walked into the library, her visage had been angry and defiant and within ten minutes of conversing with me, she had almost reduced to tears no matter how hard she had tried to blink them back.

I made myself a cup of coffee and dialed Itachi's number. For once I would accept advise from him, I had no one else to turn to. The reason as to why I was still thinking about her was infuriating and annoying. I heard the phone pick up on the other line, "Itachi."

"Ahh…Sasuke, I was expecting a phone call from you soon! Looks like I was right," I scowled at his arrogance.

"Whatever," I muttered, "listen, I fucked up-"

He cut me off like the superior bastard he thought he was, "Haruno Sakura?"

Needless to say, he had caught me off guard. What was he now? A mind reader? "How do-" I began again only to be cut off a second time.

I was too curious to be annoyed, "I met her at your college library…she seemed rather feisty. In fact, her exact words were, 'he has a one way ticket ready for hell.' Now what is it you did to piss her off?" His voice was one of amusement, sarcasm, and underlying curiosity all rolled into one. I curled my free hand into a fist as I glared at the wall opposite of me.

"She's pregnant."

If he was surprised, he didn't show it, but his tone had turned serious, "And what is it you are planning to do?"

I didn't fucking know, that was why I had called him. I was silent for another minute or two, staring at nothing in particular, "Sasuke?" I heard him call from the other end.

I opened my mouth and I hated how my voice came out small and unsure, "I don't know."

* * *

Now that my parents knew, I had wanted to blow up at Tsunade. It was _way_ out of line for her to tell them. She had no fucking right to butt into my business and I was angry that she had broken the confidentiality…even if it was to my parents.

But after my talk with Sasuke, all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry, and that was exactly what I did.

It was just me, my ice cream, my baby, and the television in the room. All alone and lonely. I was curled up on the couch just thinking about how pathetic I had looked in front of me. I hadn't even gotten the chance to yell at him, curse him to the end of his days, or even call him a coward for running away! I had wanted to show him that I was an independent woman that did not need his lame help. Instead I had done the complete opposite. I had basically begged him to be there with me, by my side. "Just be there for me!" I cringed as I thought of how I degraded myself without even trying.

I grabbed the pillow off my couch and stifled my moan as I felt a sharp pain through my stomach. I _really_ needed a gynecologist.

The doorbell rang and I contemplated just ignoring it, but the moment I heard the voice, my mother's voice, I knew I had no choice but to open it.

I dragged myself to the door, not at all looking forward to having a chat with my dear, darling mother, who was sure to have a few words to say about my little…err…situation.

I opened the door, not bothering to smile, we both knew the reason she was there. Behind my mother, stood Tsunade with her arms crossed over her chest. What was she doing here? I glared at her as I stepped aside letting them in.

I paused in the doorway and looked both ways for any signs of my father, my mother noticed this and from the couch she said in a small voice, "He'll be here soon."

I closed the door and prepared myself for an outburst. My mother sat on the couch with Tsunade next to her and I stood, leaning against the wall waiting.

"Sakura, how could you?" the soft and tired voice of my mother almost tore me apart.

I couldn't do anything else but reply with complete and utter patheticness, "Mama…I…" I couldn't continue speaking.

We were in silence until my father came. He was pissed and he gave me a glare as he passed me to sit next to my mother.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair softly telling her that it would be okay.

A lump formed in my throat. I would never have that. No one would want someone who had a child with another man. I almost up and left at that point.

Tsunade must have seen my sadness for she abruptly turned to face me saying, "If you would like, I could be your gynecologist. I know that you haven't had an actual check up as of yet."

I was pissed. She asks me if I wanted her to be my doctor?! Right. I was totally going to let her after she told my parents! Before I could retort, my father spoke.

"Wait, are you telling me that you haven't actually checked up? Does that mean that there is a slight chance of her not being pregnant?" I almost kicked him for that. Why was getting "knocked up" such a bad thing? He made me sound like some kind of whore. I bit my lip and waited for Tsunade's reply.

"Oh she is pregnant all right, her breasts have developed, and she had all the symptoms of pregnancy, but yes, there is a very, very, let me emphasize this, VERY small chance that she is not carrying a baby. The test she took was 99% accurate and with timing of her symptoms, it is very hard to prove otherwise."

She turned to look back at me, "Now would you like for me to be your gynecologist?"

I blew up, "Are you seriously asking me?! How can I trust you after you blabbed to my parents! What happened to the patient/doctor confidentiality?!"

"Sakura!" my father exclaimed but Tsunade looked unfazed.

"I know your parents would have wanted to know, you were about to abort the child."

"What?!" roared my father, while my mother tried to calm him down with a look of shock in her eyes, "Haruno Sakura! We did not raise you to-"

I cut him off, "Dad! Save the lecture! I am not aborting the child!" I was infuriated with every one of them. "And you know what?! Even if I was, it is _my_ choice, _my_ morals, _my_ decision!!! I do not have to stand for this!" I ignored their shocked looks and continued, "You, as my parents, should be supporting me through my obstacles, and you, _Tsunade_, shouldn't even be here! So _I_ am leaving and when I come back, I do not want to see any of you!" I stormed out the door, slamming it shut.

I heard my mother begin to sob.

* * *

Karin was a nosy person. She liked to know everything about every one. And her curious ears had caught hold of a commotion in Haruno Sakura's room, so she had ever-so-deviously listened in. Her red eyes had widened as she learned the truth about the supposedly pure and innocent girl.

Sakura was _pregnant_! And there was no boyfriend in her life!

"Hey Ami! Guess _what_?!"

**I hope you liked it!**

**and if you guys are still with me review??**

**...seriously sorry for the wait!  
**

**Sasusaku779**


	10. Chapter 10

**Much quicker update than last time  
Did i really lose that many readers?  
Finally made it to a double Digit numbered chapter for a story  
DNON  
AMGR Chapter 10: There For You  
**

Karin stared out the window thinking…She really wasn't a bad person. No, she wasn't, she decided. She couldn't help but give into the urge of telling every time she heard something juicy. It was natural reaction to go over and tell the next few people she met. It wasn't her fault that they went and told someone else.

She sighed heavily, pushing up her glasses, before grabbing her books and taking off to class. She snorted when she saw Sakura.

Sakura, the pink haired girl, who had somewhat a friendship with _her_ Sasuke. To think she still put on the air of a goody two shoes…disgusting. Karin knew her little secret, after all she hadn't done much to hide her arguing in the dorm room. She could have heard it from the elevator, she mused, she just happened to be a door away from Sakura's room. With a small smirk she sauntered past one of the dorky girls, commenting on the dumb looking plaid skirt.

Amateurs, she thought, and hiked up her skirt, smiling, she ran towards the direction Sasuke was supposed to show up from.

* * *

The class was just the same as before. Noisy and loud. Sakura held her head, gritting her teeth as her head pounded. She had stayed out in the cold for over two hours, refusing to go back and face her parents. Only when she saw them leave, did she trudge back upstairs through the fire escape.

"S-Sakura-chan? A-are you okay?" Lovely sweet Hinata, why couldn't she stop her incessant stuttering? God it was so annoying. The endless wait for her to finish her sentence, it was so frustrating.

She caught herself, what was she thinking? She had absolutely no right to make fun of Hinata's speech. Where that thought came from, she couldn't understand. It was so weird and yet the thought stayed with her. She kept thinking of how annoying her stuttering was but she knew that she shouldn't be thinking that.

It was frustrating having two thoughts clash. She knew that it wasn't Hinata's fault for stuttering, and she had never thought much of it until today. What had happened to make her so frustrated? It was unnerving. She knew she was agitated, but why she was, she could not understand for the life of her.

Maybe she was scared of what Sasuke's reaction would be today. Her outburst yesterday ("Just be there for me!") was more than enough to put her into an endless pit of embarrassment. She had no idea what made her think that and right now she was most definitely not thinking that. Rather, she felt, it was much better this way. Having him around would certainly have been a nuisance. He was not serious enough to handle a baby and if he was around, his little bothersome "groupie" would have to be exterminated. No way, was she going to let the child grow up in such an environment. His fangirls would definitely have to go.

Nodding to herself, she stiffened as she felt his eyes bore into the back of her head. Naruto took his seat behind and she heard _his_ low voice, murmuring something _clearly_ unimportant. She had to resist the urge to scowl.

"Hinata-chan!"

That idiot. Who in the right mind would glomp his girlfriend early in the morning? She ignored Hinata's embarrassed stammer and Naruto's loud greeting, focusing on the problem at hand.

She laced her hands and rested her elbows on the table. Sighing into her joined hands she thought of the cost of keeping the baby. She was going to have to start working and college would be hard to keep up with. It would definitely be a major setback to her life, but she could deal with.

Whispers from the other side of the room caught her attention. She felt the stares of the girls and she turned towards them frowning. Karin's red head was in the middle and she apparently had something to say…and about her. She saw Mana gasp and sneak a look over at her. Her frown deepened when she saw Karin nod her head vigorously.

Curious, she stood up, ignoring Hinata's call, and calmly walked over. "Well, well, if it isn't you?" said Karin.

Sakura smirked, "Of course it is," her voice dripping sarcasm, "I couldn't help but watch you talk about me behind my back."

The group of girls looked at each other with a knowing look in their eyes. Mana stepped up, hesitantly, asking loudly, "We heard you were pregnant, is it true?" Mana's dark eyes bore into her surprised ones.

It was at that moment the room turned silent looking at their direction. Mana looked at her expectantly now, waiting for her answer.

So much shock she felt; she couldn't talk. Her mouth remained parted. Did Sasuke hate her so much to tell people that she was pregnant? He couldn't have.

"I-I…" The bravado she had come over with had disappeared and she felt her blood boil. Sasuke had no right to tell anyone. He was not a part of this anymore. Tears stung her eyes. Blinking furiously, she looked at Karin's knowing face. The whole class was listening. She hurried out the door, seething.

The room was silent. Haruno Sakura, pregnant? It was unbelievable. A quiet voice from the middle piped up, "Who's the father?"

* * *

Naruto would not stop fucking annoying him about Sakura.

…Like he didn't know that it was his fault she was pregnant in the first place. They arrived in class and still Naruto would not shove his lecture up his ass. He gritted his teeth and ignored him focusing on the pink head in front of him.

She was ignoring him-that was obvious. He saw her tense as she felt his stare. He didn't know what to think of her. He knew he was compelled to provide her support, but he was simply not the person to do that.

From where he was sitting he could see the slight change in her facial expression as she confronted Karin. Her face had hardened and he saw that she was biting the inside of her lip to keep from crying. He frowned.

"We heard you were pregnant, is it true?" His face turned stoic as he watched her movement for an answer. She seemed shocked and he almost snorted. Did she think that they wouldn't find out? Eventually, she would begin showing and her secret would have been out anyways.

…Yet, he couldn't help but wonder how his fan girls had found out about Sakura's pregnancy. His eyes followed her wearily as she ran out of the room in complete humiliation, anger, and embarrassment.

Naruto began muttering under his breath, "Teme you are such a bastard. Go talk to her…It's your fault anyways." He rubbed his head, trying to ease his headache.

A question from the middle of the room caused him to pause his movements. "Who's the father?"

He paused, sighing heavily, before resigning to standing. Naruto stopped his irritating babble to look at him questioningly. "I am," he said and walked out of the door.

* * *

He scowled as he looked for her. The hallway was empty and she was nowhere to be seen. Groaning mentally, he paused in front of the female bathroom and pushed the door open calling her name out in his deep voice, "Sakura."

He heard sniffling and knew she was in here. Hesitating, he pushed open the middle stall and saw her crying.

Not knowing what to do he closed the door behind her and stood with crossed arms, waiting for her to speak.

She was speechless, needless to say. Sasuke was standing in front of her, in the _girl's_ bathroom. She hiccupped and waited for her anger to build. How dare he go around telling people that she ended up pregnant when he refused to take responsibility? Eyes narrowed in anger and she stood up, stood so close to him, looking into his eyes. Her infuriation grew when she saw no sense of expression in the bottomless eyes she had nightmares about. How dare he come up to her without any show of sympathy?

Through gritted teeth, she spoke, "How could you tell her?" They both knew what she was talking about, "why would you tell her?" she repeated in a much softer and smaller voice. Her eyes searched his for answers.

He opened his mouth, "I did not tell anyone."

She stood up directly in front of him. He was lying. He had to be lying, and just like that she felt her anger grow to an immense new level, "How dare you deny the facts Uchiha Sasuke? You dare lie to my face?!"

He didn't reply and that was all she needed for an answer. His silence showed that it was he who told and suddenly she didn't care anymore. She didn't care at all for the man in front of her. She didn't care for the baby. She just didn't care. She was too tired to deal with any more hurt.

Suppressing her anger, she sighed heavily and steeled herself against his gaze, "Move, I need to get out." He didn't move, she didn't expect him to. Freaking idiot. Why she wanted him in her life in the beginning was a damn mystery. Shouldering past him, she felt him move.

"Sakura…" she stood facing the door with her hand on the handle; he was facing the opposite direction. They stood shoulder to shoulder. Turning his body so her shoulders were nearly touching his chest, he raised an arm to stop her from leaving.

She slapped it away. "Don't…" she choked out, refusing to look at him, "Don't say my name, you bastard." Her eyes were glued to the silver gleam of the handle. She was aware of the his chest moving in time with his breathing. She felt his eyes staring at her. Dammit, she was going to cry.

He turned her towards him. She didn't resist his touch. Giving in she turned, staring at his clothed chest, not really seeing it at all. Kami, she really was miserable. Through a film of tears, she waited for his next movement.

With two fingers, he raised her chin, looking down into her face. He saw her. He saw her resignation. He saw her weariness. He saw her desperation. He saw her hurt. He saw her anger. He saw her…she had let her guard down.

"Let me…be there for you…" he whispered.

(_"Just be there for me!"_)

Her eyes widened. Did…he really mean it? Her heart beat a thousand times a minute. It was too cruel to be a joke. "Do…you mean it?" She watched him for any signs of deceit.

There was silence and she waited patiently for him to speak. His gaze did not move from hers as if challenging her statement. Time was running out, she knew. She wasn't going to wait forever. "Do you really mean that?" she repeated, whispering.

She knew he was not going to answer, but what he said was as good as a promise. She pushed the door open slowly, "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 9…I'll wait for you."

Only when she walked outside, did she realize that she believed him. He didn't tell.

* * *

Ino watched her friend pace back and forth watching the clock, "Sakura are you sure he's coming?" Sakura paused, looking at Ino, "I…"

Ino stared at her waiting for an answer, "…don't know." She sighed, "Why don't you let me come with you. He's not going to show. It's already 9 and you'll be late for your appointment."

She watched her friend's face fall, "I know, it's just-it's just that I thought he'd be here; I guess he got caught up doing something else right?"

D.E.N.I.A.L

Did she really believe that Sasuke would be there? Honestly, pregnant women do get naïve once in a while, "Forehead, come on, I'll take you there," Ino moved to stand up, grabbing her purse off the couch.

"No, I need to do this by myself," Sakura let out slowly.

Ino's anger flared. "Yourself? Sakura, you'd let Sasuke come with you, but you won't let me? You choose that bastard over me?" Immediately, she wished she hadn't spoken like that. She saw her odd haired best friend's bottom lip quiver, "Sakura…I didn't mean it; I just…want to know why him? You're my best friend…and I want you to know that I will _always_ support you…"

"I need to do this by myself, just this once Ino…pig," Sakura gave her a half smile before walking outside.

She didn't know why, but she felt as if she was being left out for the first time. She felt as if Sakura really had grown past her age, that …_Forehead_…

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" She was sincerely surprised to see Naruto with his car in front of the building, "Naruto?" she questioned at the sun kissed blond, "what are you doing here?"

It was odd that he wasn't smiling. She knew at once why he was here, "Look Naruto, I know you wanted me to abort it, but…"

He held his hand up pausing her speech, "Sakura-chan, I'm not here about that," he looked darkly at the ground before looking back up, "listen Sasuke couldn't make it, so he sent me to take you." He opened the passenger door open for her.

She wanted to drop down and freaking cry. She didn't want Naruto there; she didn't ask Sasuke because she needed a ride; she asked him because she really didn't want to do this alone. No one else could help her in this situation in the way he could. It was his baby. She wanted the father to be there. "Listen Naruto, I kind of want to do this alone…"

She should have just told Sasuke to go to hell...

Naruto uncrossed his arms, "Sakura-chan, you're one my closest friends; I don't want you to do this alone, let me come with you." She looked into his sincere blue eyes and she saw that he wanted to help her, but he couldn't.

"Gomen…Naruto, tell Sasuke that I don't need a _ride_…I'm taking the bus." She left Naruto confused.

* * *

Anxiety filled her body as she waited for the doctor to arrive. The nurse had given her a gown to put on. A knock on the door made her look up and in an unclear voice she spoke, "Come in." The familiar blonde hair and big chested woman made her emerald eyes narrow in anger, "I wasn't aware of you being my doctor."

Tsunade raised her hands in defense, "Calm down Sakura, I'm not your doctor-"

"Good," she muttered, cutting the doctor off, "you don't deserve to be…" she glared at her old neighbor.

"I deserve every bit of your anger, but do you honestly want a stranger taking care of you? Sakura, you need to grow up. This doctor will be the one with you until you give birth. Do you want it to be a stranger?" What she said was true on many levels, but she couldn't just forget that Tsundade had betrayed the doctor patient confidentiality trust.

"Tsunade, you betrayed my trust, another doctor wouldn't have done that," in mid rant she changed her topic, "why did you have to tell them? I needed to tell them on my own! Why couldn't you just leave it to me? I'm not a child anymore, Tsunade. I'm not 13!"

She watched Tsunade's honey eyes soften, "I know…I was trying to do what was best for you…"

Bitterly, Sakura retorted, "Well, you didn't…"

An awkward silence befell the two. In resignation, Tsundae sighed, "You know where to find me…if you change your mind." She calmly walked out of the room, leaving the pink haired girl she had watched over so many times in the past to mutter, "…believe me, I won't be changing my mind…"

* * *

Her doctor was weird. It wasn't even a female; it was a male. Sakura felt like wailing when she found that he wasn't a female. There was no way she was going to let another man…

"No!" she squeaked when he asked her to put her feet on the stirrup so he could take a swab to make sure her uterus was fine.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Uhh…I mean…"

Knock Knock

She was thankful for the interruption, "…there's someone at the door." Her doctor, what was his name again, opened the door. She listened anxiously at the quiet murmur.

"There is a man with the name of Uchiha Sasuke out in the waiting room; do you want him to come in?"

He came! He really came. She couldn't believe it. He was there…outside…waiting for her.

"Miss Haruno?" She looked up at the impatient nurse.

"No! Tell him to wait outside for me!" After all, he wasn't there in the morning. Nodding, the nurse left the room. The doctor looked at her expectantly.

In a smaller voice she said, "Is there a female doctor…who could do this?" Her doctor chuckled and she felt her face flush, "Sorry…" she just wanted to die. How embarrassing…

"It's fine, most of the patients prefer a female doctor," he said as if to console her. She gave him a small smile.

"Good day Miss Haruno," he left her, fidgeting."

Another knock on the door revealed the young nurse with the familiar dark haired man behind her. What. Was. He. Doing?

"Ahh…I'm sorry Haruno-san, he was most persistent, shall I let him in?" What an odd question. She had already let him in. Sasuke pushed his way past the nurse, who had stars in her eyes, shutting the door behind him.

He looked at her quietly for a second before taking a seat on the chair on the other side of the room.

Nervously, she looked at him, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, staring at the door, ignoring her. Why was he here if he was just going to ignore her? "You didn't have to come you know," she grumbled crossing her arms angrily. He gave her a swift glance before turning his brooding stare at the door.

The door opened again, making her jump. There was seriously no privacy. Tsunade walked in again. Her eyes hardened at the sight of her, "What are you doing here?" she repeated again, this time coldly. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke give her a curious glance.

Swiftly, Tsunade set her papers down and pushed Sakura down on the bed. She looked over at Sasuke and told him to leave the room without moving from her spot. Sasuke glared at her before leaving. "Wha-Why?" Sakura questioned confused.

"I said I didn't want you to be my doctor!"

Tsunade gave her a tired sigh, "I'm the only female doctor here today…do you really want to reschedule your appointment?" Sakura looked at her silently, "Look, I know that you don't want me to be your doctor, but you need to stop acting like a two year old. You no longer have only yourself to take care of. You are going to be a mother. You need to start thinking about what is best for the both of you, now, do you want me to continue or not?"

Sakura gave her a hard look before lying down, placing her feet on the stirrups. "Why did you ask Sasuke to leave?"

Tsunade set to work, "Do you really want him in here while I give you a pap smear and breast exam?"

Sakura shut up.

* * *

Never had she felt so embarrassed in her life. Never had she been so glad to leave the doctor's office so quickly. She had grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him out of the office as fast as possible.

Outside, she felt an uncomfortable silence build up. In a tiny voice, with a hint of disappointment, she asked, "Where were you this morning?"

He spared her a look, "Why didn't you go with Naruto?" he changed the subject.

She didn't answer and neither did he. The car ride back to her place was silent. When it stopped, she looked over once saying "Thank you…" He nodded and she closed the door behind her, forgetting to tell him to go to hell for making her wait.

**Would you look at that? They're getting along.  
BTW I don't know how many of you have caught on, but the reason why Sakura's mood seems to change a lot is because of the pregnancy. for example the Hinata thing.  
Thank You to those of you who are still with me!  
Sasusaku779  
REvieW?**


	11. Chapter 11

**soo... The real Chapter 11!!  
and of course the new manga chapter got me all excited! finally saku showed some reaction to sasuke, but u know what's coming? The end. Sasusaku or narusaku. the end of my fics or the continuation: god im such a drama queen...**

**A Mistake Gone Right Chapter 11**

"Are…you sure?" Naruto murmured hesitantly looking at Sasuke, "Are you sure _you_ can take on the responsibility?" Naruto repeated at the cold silence.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Look it's nice of you to say that you will take care of Sakura-chan and all but I…" he trailed off for a moment, worried at Sasuke's reaction to what was going to come out of his mouth next. "…I've known you for most of my life and Teme…"

Sasuke shot a glare, silencing the blond for a second.

Naruto gulped and set his mouth in a thin line, determined to say what he had to say, "Teme, I won't let you hurt Sakura-chan a second time," he said firmly, "and you aren't known for keeping your-" Naruto broke off, looking at the floor.

"Finish that sentence," Sasuke sneered, grabbing Naruto's collar, pressing him against the wall, "I dare you…" Sasuke whispered harshly.

Naruto kept his mouth pressed in a tight line, returning Sasuke's glare with his own.

Sasuke shoved Naruto against the wall before storming off angrily.

Naruto called out, "This is exactly what I mean!"

Sasuke turned around, his glare not vanishing, "Shut the fuck up _dead last_." He left Naruto frowning and found that he really didn't care what the idiot thought. The blond had wasted a shit load of his time shitting about how he needed to take responsibility and now that he had accepted, Naruto had the nerve to question his motive.

He reached the class, not pausing when he heard Karin call out his name repeatedly.

He saw the familiar pink hair and sauntered over, taking the seat next to her, never mind what she thought.

She had the decency to send him a surprised look, but he didn't turn to look at her questioning face, keeping his face straight forward.

Karin and Mana swayed over to his desk and giggled, trying to gain his attention. He ignored them, only letting a ghost of a tired smirk appear when Sakura mumbled, "Fucking bitches."

He could feel Naruto's wide eyed stare at the back of his head. It was annoying.

"G-Good morning," Hinata stuttered, making no mention of the tense atmosphere in the room. Quietly, she took her seat next to Naruto, blushing when he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

**~~~~  
AMGR Chapter 11  
~~~~**

'_Wow_.'

He really was serious about this wasn't he? Sakura sat nervous through the whole class, very aware of the being next to her. As hard as she tried, she couldn't avoid the tingly feeling she felt due to the mere fact that he chose to sit next to her.

She chose not to acknowledge Sasuke's late coming the day before, coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't meddle with his life just as long as he kept his promise.

His promise to her.

How was she supposed to react?

Was she supposed to feel angry?

Upset?

Thankful that he obligated himself?

Truthfully, she didn't feel anything. He was only there as a mere obligation and she shouldn't bother getting her hopes up.

Focusing on another issue at hand, she had to deal with her parents. They had left on bad terms and she didn't want for it to be so. She had called them, and they had agreed to come back to talk in a calm rational manner. Unknowingly her mother had infuriated her with one sentence, "_Sakura, dear, you really should apologize to Tsunade; you did say a few hurtful words._"

A scowl had formed as a natural reaction. Mentally, she knew there was no fucking way that an apology was coming from her mouth to that betrayer.

From the corner of her eye she saw Mana give her a fearful look and she didn't know whether to scowl or erupt in a gale of laughter. Did they honestly think that she was going to have a psychotic breakdown and murder all of them just because she was pregnant with Sasuke's child?

Chancing a glance at him she frowned…maybe murder was possible, after all she was carrying some of Sasuke's nasty tempered DNA. She snickered to herself, shaking her head slightly when she felt Hinata's worried poke.

Now that she thought about it, she really could use Sasuke. She could make him introduce himself as the father of her child to her parents and maybe they would forgive her for getting pregnant. At least her mother should understand why she had went to bed with him, after all no woman could deny the very fact of his attractiveness, besides not only was he handsome, he was rich too…an added bonus.

Sudden shock overcame her, what the hell was she thinking? Since when was she a gold digger? Frowning, she sighed in relief when the class came to an end. Forgetting about Sasuke, she stood up in a daze, ignoring the dirty looks Karin and her group sent her. She didn't even notice them as they ran past her to Sasuke with hearts in their eyes.

"Sakura-chan!"

She snapped out of her daze and turned around, "Naruto?" she stopped waiting for him to catch up, "Where's Hinata?"

He looked at her surprised, "She said she had to go to Neji's remember?"

Had she really said so?

She didn't acknowledge her saying that.

Naruto shrugged and continued on, "Sakura-chan, I'm being serious when I say this…" he paused, stopping.

She turned around to face him, "What is it?" she was curious.

"…I don't think you should rely on Sasuke."

Well then… that was quite a surprise. Hadn't he been the one blabbering about how Sasuke should have taken responsibility?

"Just listen to me," he pleaded, his eyes full of honesty and worry," Sasuke has a history of disappointing…and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Well I won't!" she replied arrogantly, "I don't care what he does, just as long as he is there when I need him. I'll say it again Naruto, I don't care for him _at all_!" she emphasized angrily.

Pivoting impatiently, furious with his words, she wanted nothing more than for him to disappear.

Naruto grabbed her arm, "I'll be there for you Sakura-chan! I promise…just don't ask Teme."

She turned around, disgusted, and yanked her arm away, "If _I_ were you, _I_ wouldn't talk about my best friend like that!"

With that, she ran to catch up to Ino.

Naruto looked sadly after her, "You do care Sakura-chan…you do."

… and he growled when he saw one of the older students giving an appreciative glance at her ass.

'_Fuckers…_'

**~~~~  
AMGR Chapter 11  
~~~~**

She woke up sweating, a burning desire searing through her.

Did she really just have a wet dream…about Sasuke?

_His hands were tied and he lay in front of her. She saw the lusty gaze in his eyes as she moved towards him. Skin touched skin, legs twined with legs, parts fused with parts, and lips did more than touch._

Blushing furiously, she covered her mouth.

Feeling her breath slow, she pressed her hand to her heart, '_kinky_,' she mused remembering the scarf that bound his arms.

With that she fell into a dreamless, restless sleep, waking again in an hour.

**~~~~  
AMGR Chapter 11  
~~~~**

"Are you serious?!! Hahaha!" Ino laughed at her when she mentioned that she had a dream about Sasuke, leaving out the sensuality. There was no need for she had figured as much though as she caught the momentary blush on Sakura's face.

During breakfast, Ino snickered again, sending a sly look towards Sakura.

The utter horrified look and the glare sent towards her confirmed her suspicion.

Sakura couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It was awful-constantly on her mind. How could she stop herself from remembering the needy look on his face? There was so much of something she had never seen in him; it was almost heartbreakingly beautifully.

Ignoring Ino's suggestive glance, she frowned and picked up her cup of coffee.

She felt a tug on the handle and before she could react, the hot liquid spilled on the table splashing her dress.

"Hey!" Ino cried out angrily, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sakura turned to face the one who tugged the cup away. "S-Sai? What was that for?"

Sai looked at her with unusually blank eyes before smiling, "Sakura-san, you are pregnant, do you not remember? Caffeine is bad for the child."

Her jaw dropped open.

He was right.

With burning cheeks, she grabbed the Styrofoam cup and tossed it into the trash.

"I knew that," she mumbled embarrassed that a male student had to tell her what to drink. She felt Ino push back her chair and stand behind her.

"Baka! All you had to do was tell her! You didn't need to dramatize it!" Ino glared at Sai who looked unperturbed, "Come on Sakura! Let's get out of here!" She marched the shocked best friend out.

Outside Sakura burst out laughing and Ino looked at her confused, "Am I missing something…or were you not just told off by a "gay" guy?"

Her comment only added to Sakura's laughter. Standing awkwardly in the snow she tugged her coat closer to her body watching Sakura's odd behavior.

Her laughs slowed and her smile faded, "Damn mood swings," she cursed, "no, Ino, I found it funny that Sai had to be the one to tell me this…Tsunade didn't even mention it," she frowned unhappily.

Linking arms with her, Ino spoke determinedly, "Well then! Let's solve that problem! Shall we head to the bookstore?" Sakura rolled her eyes and followed.

**~~~~  
AMGR Chapter 11  
~~~~**

"Ahh! There are too many books! How the hell are you supposed to pick one?" cried Ino. She had walked into the pregnancy aisle, with one goal in mind and her mouth had dropped.

Dammit, all she wanted was one simple book.

Sakura walked past her, familiar with the section and reached the end, squatting, "This one should do it," she chortled.

Suspicious, Ino, walked over and looked over her shoulder, Pregnancy for Dummies. She snorted, "Har har, not funny."

Sakura pulled the book off the shelf and stood up, "I wasn't being funny…"

**~~~~  
AMGR Chapter 11  
~~~~**

With his hands jammed into his coat, he walked in the cold, annoyed with his companion's chatter. He narrowed his eyes when she touched his arm with gloved hands, "Sasuke-kun? Can we walk this way?" With a small sigh he changed directions.

He frowned at the earlier memory of his father thrusting the woman in his hands, "_Show her around Sasuke, she's our oldest friend_"

"Sasuke?"

He brought his face up and met the shocked blue eyes, "Yamanaka," he nodded, moving past her to see the equally shocked emerald ones, "Sakura."

He watched her blink slowly, not believing he was there in front of her. Unsure,her eyes moved to his companion.

Keeping her face straight, she stared at his companion as she felt her body go numb.

He had seen the glimpse of hurt hidden in her defensive eyes.

Catching the title of the book in her hands, he gave a ghost of small smile, Pregnancy for Dummies. Yes. She would need something like that.

"Who's _she_?" questioned Ino directing a glare at the Hitomi's head. He turned and called her name out.

"Hitomi," she turned, surprised to see two girls. She frowned as she saw the pink haired one give a small worried disappointed glance at Sasuke.

"Who are they?" she let out delicately, turning to Sasuke..

"Yamanak Ino and Haruno Sakura!" gritted out Ino angrily, "and you are?"

"Mori Hitomi, Sasuke-kun's _oldest_ friend," she touched Sasuke's coated arm and asked if he'd like to get coffee.

He didn't answer, focused on Sakura who was avoiding him.

Ino opened her mouth to retort, but Sakura yanked on her arm, forcing her to calm down. Not looking at Sasuke, she said quietly, "Please, if you'll excuse us, we need to be somewhere!" Sakura turned on her heel and walked briskly.

Ino shot another glare at Sasuke before tossing her hair over her shoulder, "I hope _you _enjoy your time _together_."

Ino ran to catch up to Sakura, muttering curses to herself.

She saw her friend sitting on a bench, rigid and tense. Sighing softly, she walked over putting on a smile, "Shall we continue preparing for this baby?"

**~~~~  
AMGR Chapter 11  
~~~~**

She sat there rocking in her bed, shivering, eyes wide open.

She woke to _that_ dream again.

She _wanted _sex.

Blushing madly, she stood up in her pajamas and left the room quietly, stepping outside.

Behind the dorms, near the woods, she saw Kiba outside with his gang of friends, with drinks in their hands.

She frowned, walking over to them, "What are you doing? You'll get in trouble!" she warned Kiba pulling her jacket closer to her.

He turned to her, letting out a lazy smile, "Ahh…live a little Sakura! Here! Let me schoww you the pleeassurre thish doesh to you!" He waved his hand gesturing her closer.

With a coy smile on her face she leaned into him, "Show me…"

Kiba blanched, "A-Are you serious?!"

She stepped back, laughing, "No way Kiba! You stink!" she exclaimed playfully.

Kiba frowned, annoyed that his group of friends were laughing at him.

A hand grabbed her, "Sakura-chan!"

Oh god.

She felt the familiar grip on her arm, forcing her to turn around.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, dragging her away, ignoring the catcall Kiba cried out, forgetting his irritation with her.

Frustrated with the way Naruto was treating her, she yanked her grip out of his hold, "I'm not a child Naruto!" she glared.

With an upset sigh, he mumbled, "Then stop acting like one."

Sakura stopped, "What did you say?" she said, voice dropping to a dangerous low.

He turned to face her, running his hand through his hair tiredly, "Then stop acting like…a child." He frowned anxiously, waiting for her to grow angry.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar figure walking in the path through the trees leading to a lake, "Naruto, I'll talk to you later," she didn't look at him as she ran behind the figure.

She would deal with Naruto later.

"Saku-" Sakura didn't turn around.

Kami, she was such a child; Naruto kicked the rock angrily, returning to Kiba's bonfire, warming his hands. It was cold.

**~~~~  
AMGR Chapter 11  
~~~~**

Quietly, she followed Sasuke to the lake. She hesitated when he sat down on the bench, closing his eyes, leaning his head back.

Unsure of what to do, she kind of stood there, ignoring the voices ten feet away.

"Sakura," he stated, knowing she was there.

Surprised, she scrambled over the log, reaching the bench. "Can I sit here?" She pulled the jacket closer, thankful for the dark hiding her blush. He didn't respond and she took it as an okay.

Nervously, she sat on the opposite of the bench, warmed by the thought of him being next to her. She peeked over at him, surprised to see him so tired. All the questions she wanted to ask him lay in the back of her mind, put to the side for another moment.

Surprisingly, he broke the quiet atmosphere, "What are you doing here?" He didn't lift his head to meet her face, choosing to stare at the sky instead.

She blinked a few times and stammered, "I-I don't know…"

_Ties. Kisses. Moans. Groans._

She turned away, biting her lip at the memory. Truth was, she didn't know why she had chosen to follow him. It was rather stupid, trusting him so blindly.

She stared at the first star she saw, eyes widening before she shut her eyes in reflex. '_I wish-_'

Disappointed, she caught herself. There was no use wishing for something that would never happen.

**So I got a BETA for the story, thank you to all of you who pm-med me and reviewed! it really made my day! I wish I could just keep you all in my little memory box!  
Weird saying ne?  
Anyways, thank You ms. Ctrl Hoshiko!**

**And of course thank you! lovely readers/reviewers! Each review never fails to put a smile on my face!**

**Sasusaku779!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello dear readers! I apologize for the long wait. A lot of unfortunate things happened this past year that kept me from wanting to write! However, I've worked through those issues and am back. Again, I sincerely apologize for the wait! I appreciate everyone who pmed me about this story!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

It was pointless. Nothing was right. I felt as if I was running and getting nowhere. I couldn't concentrate on my work. I didn't go to class. I stopped volunteering at the hospital. It was infuriating.

My heart skipped a beat as I caught a glimpse of dark hair sitting at the table in front of me. Was it Sasuke? I held my breath as he packed up his books. He turned around and walked past me.

I was so wrong; It wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke would never wear those colors-yellow was not his thing. How could I mistake that fool for Sasuke?

And then I felt a sudden rush of disappointment.

Tears stung my eyes as I realized the sole reason I so willingly came to the library today with Ino after days of her pestering. I only came because I had hoped to run into Sasuke. I was such a foolish girl.

I hadn't seen him in a week and I missed his presence. I brooded over that thought for a moment before my pride took over.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why the fuck was I thinking about that Bastard instead of studying? I couldn't waste my precious time thinking about someone I didn't care about! What happened to my unwavering motivation? Why couldn't I summon it? I had an exam next week and I really needed to study. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Fear of failing finally propelled me to open the book, but quickly, I felt my interest dissipate as I read the same line over and over again not really making any sense of the content.

I slouched in my chair and balanced to book on the table letting it stand on its own. I flipped the page to the end of the chapter and sighed realizing I still had 54 pages left to read before the next chapter. I glanced over the book at Ino, straightening my posture for the briefest moment, and saw that she was immersed in her book with her headphones in her ear.

It was pointless to read, so I left my book standing up creating a wall between the Pig and me as I opened my laptop hoping I would be more productive watching the lectures I missed. I connected to the Internet and I felt an urge to check on Sasuke's profile-I wondered if I could find out more about Hitomi. I looked to my left and right to make sure no one was watching and opened another tab to look at Sasuke's Facebook.

Mori Hitomi had written on his wall, _"Thanks for showing me around Kyoto, Sasuke-kun! I can't wait to see you again!"_

Fucking bitch. I felt rage build up inside of me as I thought about her making a move on Sasuke, but it came crashing down into depression as I realized I didn't even have his number. The tear that had been threatening to fall finally fell. This was so stupid. I didn't even like him.

I was wasting away.

**~~~  
AMGR Chapter 12  
~~~ **

3 days later.

It's been an entire week since I've gone to a lecture. I couldn't figure out why I wouldn't go, but apparently it was annoying Ino. She'd walk into my room after class and find me sleeping through the 11 o clock lecture. She'd huff and slam the door open waking me up, but what was the point of ruining my sleep? I wasn't going to go anyway.

Today, I was up 10 minutes before 11 so I waited for Ino to come back. Maybe I'd go to my 2 o clock class today; I was feeling relatively motivated.

She walked in and slammed the door open.

"I'm already up, no need to slam the door open," I let out lazily sitting up in my bed. I stretched my arms up above me and waited for her response.

She glared at me but didn't say anything. She watched me with narrowed eyes as I got out of bed to stumbled to my closet.

With my back to her, I asked nonchalantly as I held a baby blue dress to my body, "How was class?" I knew it would piss her off and I couldn't help but smile a little as I provoked her.

When she didn't answer, I grew irritated, "What's your problem? Are you PMSing or something? Did you do something to piss Shikamaru off?"

"Sakura, what the fuck? It's been a week since you've gone to class!"

I rolled my eyes and moved to open my laptop.

Ino caught a glimpse of Sasuke's profile and let out an exasperated sigh, "Are you really thinking about that idiot again!"

I quickly closed my laptop and spun around, "Why are you being so nosy? And you're one to talk! You used to skip school all the time when we were in high school! You-"

"Whatever Sakura, I was just trying to help." With that she turned around to leave. As the door closed, I heard her say, "There's only so much bitchiness I can take."

The door shut and I was alone in the room.

I couldn't help but start crying.

I was tired and miserable so I called Naruto.

**~~~  
****AMGR Chapter 12  
~~~**

Naruto POV

I was on my way to the stupid Reliigions class when my phone rang, "_Never doubt that you're the one and you can have your dreams! You're the best! Around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you down..." _I paused in the middle of the sidewalk ignoring people's looks and ransacked my backpack for the phone.

The phone stopped ringing as I saw it was from Sakura-chan. It was Sakura-chan, of course I was going to call back.

She picked up the call on the first ring. On the other side I heard sniffling as I tried to zip up my backpack. Alarmed, I paused, "Sakura-chan! What's wrong?"

Her voice was muffled but I deciphered, "Something's wrong with me and everyone hates me. I'm sick of being alone! Can you come over?"

I sighed and said, "I'll be right over."

She paused before retracting her previous request, "No, it's okay, I don't want to burden you."

"I was on my way to see Hinata-chan anyway!" I lied, "She won't mind if I see you instead!"

She let out a small, barely detectible, "Okay," before she hung up abruptly. My eyes narrowed in aggravation. She didn't even bother saying bye before she hung up.

I sighed and texted Kiba to not save me a seat.

Sakura-chan was a mess and I understood why-sort of.

She brought it upon herself by agreeing to have Sasuke's child. Reminded of how desperately she wanted him to be involved, I kicked the rock in front of me. Why was she stupid enough to want to be involved with him?

I used to love Sakura-chan and even now, she was still important to me, but I hated how much she relied on Sasuke.

15 minutes later I was at Sakura-chan's door.

She opened the door before I could knock and engulfed me in a hug. I felt all the anger fade away into pity as I patted her back. I practically dragged her over to the couch and sat her down before I got her some water. I brought her back the water and she took it without a word of thanks.

It was awkward sitting there in silence. She was holding the cup in one hand and the other was playing with the strands of her hair.

"N-Naruto, something's wrong with me! A-And I don't understand what or why!" she sobbed finally throwing herself at me. For the first time in a few weeks, the grudge I held against her ebbed away as I saw the vulnerable side of Sakura-chan in my arms. This was the Sakura-chan I grew up with. My Sakura-chan. In that moment, I wanted to beat up Sasuke for hurting her. For a moment, I thought I understood why she felt this way.

"S-Sakura-chan, you need to sit up," I said gently as I pushed her upright. I wiped away her tears absentmindedly as I said, "Sakura-chan, I know you. I've known you a long time. You're one of the most important people to me, so I don't want you to hurt. Teme-Sasuke can't give you what you want. Sakura-chan, I think a part of you wants him," I had to choose my words carefully, "to be involved in your life."

She laughed in my face. It wasn't her normal laugh. It was darker, "I already know that Baka! I told him that and he said he wanted a part in this!"

She may as well have slapped me. It stung me just the same-the way she laughed in my face. "He's not going to suddenly fall in love with _you_." I didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, but it was enough to make her try to hide the hurt in her eyes. Softening up a little, I held her hand, "Look, I just meant-"

"Why not?" she asked cooly, freezing her movements watching me, daring me to answer, with familiar green eyes. "What's wrong with me? Why wouldn't he like me?"

Exasperated, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her childish reaction-probably further pissing her off, "He's already got some someone-sort of, Hitomi. You saw them together-Hitomi-chan told me. She's the daughter of Teme's otousan's friend so he's probably going to be with her in the end! I know how his family works Sakura-chan! They're vultures. Teme's otousan will pressure him into that relationship especially now that Hitomi-chan likes him!"

She looked livid. Her eyes were the coldest shade of green I had ever seen, "You knew about Hitomi?" She sounded betrayed.

Of course I knew her. Sasuke was my best friend. It wasn't fair that she sounded so betrayed. I had no reason to feel guilty but for some reason, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. All I could do was nod dumbly.

"Get out," she said softly.

"What?" I asked confused.

She tore her hand away from mine and stood up pointing at the door, "You have no right to be so rude to me! So, go away!"

I gave up. I sat back for a moment and just stared at the way she was pointing at the door. Her hair was a little stringy. Her face was sour and pale. Her eyes didn't gleam. Her lips were dry. She had dark circles underneath her eyes. She looked so little in her baggy shirt. It was sad seeing her like that.

I looked over her one last time and then stood up in front of her. She dropped her left hand to her hip and shifted her weight to her right leg and waited. She was still glaring at me.

There were many things I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her to grow up. I wanted to tell her to stop hoping for her fairy tale to come true. I wanted her to stop wanting the Teme to come and rescue her. I wanted to tell her to appreciate all her friends were doing. I wanted to tell her to go to class. I wanted to tell her that I believed in her. I wanted to tell her to stop pushing her friends away-I wanted to tell her to stop pushing me away.

All I could do was walk away.

"Hinata's lucky to have you," she said bitterly as I reached for the doorknob.

I paused, "You have me too," I counteracted lightly.

"It's not the same."

"...Yeah." I didn't know what she wanted. I didn't know what to say. I turned around to face her.

"Can you tell Sasuke to call me?" She was already back on the couch reaching for the remote, "and thanks for the 15 minute visit."

I could feel the anger build but I didn't want to pick a fight so I left her watching TV.

I punched the down button and waited for the elevator. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. I was hurt.

_Ding._

The elevator door opened and I saw Hinata. I watched her face turn from surprise to fondness.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

I reached out and pulled her in for a hug. "I came here for you-to surprise you," I lied easily. My eyes were moist so I held her in my arms for a few long moments until they dried. I didn't want Hinata-chan to worry about me.

I left two minutes later and inside the elevator I decided to text Teme.

_Call Sakura-chan_. I sent another text with her number in it.

**~~~  
****AMGR Chapter 12  
~~~**

Sakura POV

Another day passed and I woke up at 12. I sat up, tired-I always felt tired. I looked around the room and noticed the clothes strewn in the corner. I made a mental note to pick up the clothes. Next to my clothes were my sneakers. I had tossed them there yesterday after deciding to not go on a run. There was paper everywhere. An opened bag of chips lay on the corner of my desk. My books were all over my desk. I remembered looking for my chemistry book. By the time I had found it, I was unmotivated so it lay there unopened for the third week in a row.

I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my cheek on my knee.

I sighed and slid off the bed. It was about time I cleaned up. I felt defeated and everything about me felt droopy. I put my flip flops on and started clearing my desk. I noticed the trash was overflowing and scrunched my nose. It was about time I took out the trash.

Someone knocked on the door.

I sighed and put the bag of trash down. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to make myself look decent. With a final glance in the mirror, I went to open the door. The person knocked again and I let out an annoyed, "I'm coming!"

I looked through the peephole. I saw him.

In that instant my heart stopped beating. What was he doing here? Did we decide on meeting and I had forgotten? Remembering the reflection I had seen in the mirror made my blood run cold. I hadn't washed my face or brushed my teeth. I took another glance through the peephole and saw him looking clean and beautiful. This was humiliating.

"S-Sasuke, I can't let you in." I was afraid he would see me looking miserable.

"Just open the door."

Dreading every second of it, I dragged the door open. I couldn't look him in the eye so I settled for staring at his feet, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. I could feel his eyes run over my body and it made me want to hide. I was conscious of the baggy shirt and short shorts I was wearing. How could he be so unaffected by this? I moved aside to let him in.

The door barely closed before he whirled on me. "What's wrong with you?" He didn't yell at me, but the his voice was low and laced with disgust. I cringed and didn't answer. How could I answer? I didn't even know what the answer was.

"I don't know," I whispered. I finally looked up and met his eyes. For some reason, I felt tears gather in my eyes. I was easily upset nowadays.

I motioned for him to sit down on the couch and asked him if he wanted something to drink.

He didn't say anything so I crossed over and sat down next to him.

The silence was overwhelming. To break it, I asked, "Where have _you_ been?" I couldn't keep the jealousy out of the question as I remembered Mori Hitomi's post on his wall. He noticed and raised an eyebrow.

Again I cringed and looked away, "Sasuke-kun, I'm _jealous. _I don't like not being a part of your life." It was so degrading admitting that but I had nothing to lose. I had already hit rock bottom.

There was an awkward silence after that.

When he finally spoke, it wasn't to acknowledge what I had said, "Sakura, look at yourself. You look pathetic. You need to grow up and accept responsibility for your-our actions. You chose to have the baby so you have to become an adult."

His voice wasn't laced with spite but all I could hear was the blame, "You're going to go there again? You're going to blame me for all of this again? Dammit Sasuke-kun, you grow up!" I moved to push him away.

He grabbed my right upper arm with his left and my chin with his right hand. He forced me to look at him. He ignored my glare and spoke, "You didn't hear me. I said our actions. Our actions. I told you I would be there for you and I have not backed down. Look at yourself. You're acting pathetic-as if your life is over. Your hair is greasy. Your eyes are dull. You have a stain on your shirt. You skip class all the time. _You _need to grow up. I can't do that for you." Being so close to him made me feel so vulnerable.

He was right.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't do this by myself," I whispered as the truth came out.

He loosened his grip on my chin and said, "I told you I would be there for you. You won't be by yourself."

"Yeah right," I couldn't keep the hostility out of my voice, "where were you this past week? Not with me for damn sure." Immediately regretting my tone, I offered a half hearted apology, "Sorry."

"What can I do now?"

The sincerity in voice me made me tremble. It wasn't an apology but it was something.

The thought popped into my mind and without thinking twice, I asked him, "Can you help me clean my room?"

He looked as surprised as Uchiha Sasuke could look. "Aa."

Feeling excited and nervous at the same time, I pulled him up with me and led him to my room. As we stood in my doorway, I noticed I was holding his hand and immediately let go offering another apology, "Sorry."

He appraised my room and shot me a look of distaste. I ignored it and walked over to my closet, "Can you hand me those clothes?" I pointed to the pile in the corner. I heard him walk over to the corner and I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

In silence we cleaned my room. I didn't let him near my laundry, not wanting him to see my underwear.

When it was finally clean, I stood in front of him not knowing what to say. I was still jealous and angry but to a lesser extent. I still wanted him to be with me. I knew I had to address this issue so I asked him seriously, "Can you see us together Sasuke?"

He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. "No."

I felt wounded and had to suppress the urge to lash out. I took a deep breath and asked him another question, "Can you at least be someone I can trust and rely on? A friend?"

"Aa."

"Okay," I said in resignation. Again, I had to suppress the urge to whine. I couldn't make him be with me.

On an impulse, I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. I wanted to lean into him a little more but I kept my distance even as I performed the small innocent action.

"I should leave," he said.

"Okay," I repeated. I followed him out of my room and to the door. I couldn't help but feel a tear run down my face. Swiftly I swiped it away, but another one fell anyway. I turned around so he couldn't see me. With our backs to each other I said, "Thanks."

He said, "Aa." He opened the door and stepped out.

"Can you give me your number?" I asked desperately as the door swung shut.

The door closed with a loud thud and I was left alone in the room with my heart beating ten times faster than normal.

He didn't come back.

Chagrined, I walked back to my room and sat on the swivel chair.

I saw my phone flash indicating a new text message. It probably was Ino wondering whether or not I decided to do something with my life today.

It was an unknown number and suddenly, I felt myself grow excited as I pressed the messaging app. It was a one worded text message and I knew who it was from.

_Aa._

**Thanks for reading you guys! It wasn't my best work and if any of you have suggestions let me know! I have a lot more drama in store for this couple! **

**Sasusaku779**

**Review?**

**Thank you my dear reviewers! As I went back to type up a list of names to acknowledge, I read the reviews and once again, they didn't fail to make me smile! You guys are wonderful. For some reason, fanfiction doesn't allow parts of some of your pennames! I apologize for that!**

**Kattylin, Mojo-JoJo13, ctrl aika, nanamisakurachan, Tia Jande, xstarryyAngellx, TragedyDrawl, anime1angel, Rockinyoyo, shkh4ever, Katani Uchiha-Black, Ms. cinnamon, honeycomb198, Cherry1315, Ladyrouge214, IzWinchesterDevil, decided to review, Freakydeirdre, .sunflowers, cutecookiechick, WolfKeeper989, Fear Die Rothaarige, micchi sakura, Astrocam, MyUsedRomance, ulduz, PelbiPRODUCTIONS, SakuraUchiha44530, jay-alexis, libra89, Shiryy, Breanna Bananas, my-name-is-V, more, Josie, NixRegina, WobblyWallyIsInLove, -DramaQueen, MYsasuke-kun, fleeting thought, Rusty Spoon-age, Sonia, trusfan001, TigerLilyette, tearsofjoy159, UchihaBlossom0626, inu-babygirl, , Merridaine, Miss Ligenza, ShoutxKarina, Rain, O.o, the flamboyant pen, the TumTum tree, Nimbafuu, Shana-Kaye, sweetD87, agust25love, ., eleanaleone, hime, anilove15, abriel, Amaterasu-hime, Another Perspective, Minato's girl, sasusaku, xrailtsax, GoldenHorde, Exploding ImmortalUchiha, ohdavinnaaaa, withloveagain, Lilly, miniKa, CaseyluvsMacixx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys. I can't even begin to tell me how much your reviews mean to me. I was totally lacking inspiration so I decided to look to my reviews for feedback and literally I was the happiest author alive. Your reviews enticed real life responses from me: laughing and smiling!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**S.A.K.U.R.A**

"I'm almost three months pregnant. I'm almost three months pregnant." I had to repeat that sentence over and over again. It was hard to believe; had it really only been that long?

I turned from side to side in front of the mirror. I scrutinized my body inch by inch looking for signs of pregnancy. My stomach seemed to protrude in a I've-gained-weight way but that was it. Looking down, I pressed a finger into my stomach. Maybe I had hoped to somehow feel the baby? To touch it out of mommy pride or to smother it to solve my problems? I honestly wasn't sure which was the answer.

I let my shirt fall back over my stomach and I sighed closing the turned over Pregnancy for Dummies book.

Sasuke and I were okay. Sort of. After his one worded text, he sent another one three hours later, "_Let me know if you need me,"_ which was fine and all but it has been three days since I've heard from him. I couldn't help but feel irritated at the lack of effort on his part. Would it kill him to send me a text asking if I was okay every once in awhile? I asked Ino about this and she said shortly that he probably didn't know I wanted him to ask.

Sighing, I decided to just text him. _Hey, can we meet up? _I hit the send button and almost immediately, I regretted the action wishing for the text message to fail in sending. Unfortunately it sent and I was left waiting for a response.

Okay, so now all I could do was wait. He probably had his phone on him so he was probably going to text back any minute. I stood up and paced the room.

I was still in my room and I knew I needed to get out and do something.

* * *

"So, how have you been?" Strangely, I was in his room sitting on his floor eating his food with his towel next to me. I never dreamed that one text would lead me to this situation. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting at his desk typing up a paper on his laptop and I, Haruno Sakura, was in his room. Totally surreal.

He didn't look up from his computer, "What's wrong?"

I think he was referring to why I sent him a text message so suddenly and I didn't have an answer prepared, "Um. I just haven't heard from you in a while."

He let out a sigh of frustration and swiveled around in his chair to face me. Again, _I_ was sitting on the floor in his room like we were friends or something. Still unreal.

I leaned back onto my arms and crossed my feet in front of me. "What? _You_ invited me over," I said playfully. Talking to Sasuke was like talking to a brick wall. Both don't talk back. Instead, I have to scrutinize his face for different facial expressions. A raise of the eyebrow. Narrowing of his eyes. A quirk up of his lips. A slight frown. The tenseness of his jaw.

I started again, "How's your family life?"

He looked like he was suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. "What do you want to know?" he asked evenly.

I let out a big smile. He wasn't one to beat around the bush. "Tell me who Hitomi is."

He must have been anticipating this because his answer was quick, "A family friend."

I rolled my eyes, "Sasuke, I have to know who she is to you."

"She's no one."

I pressed on, "No seriously Sasuke, who is she? Is she, like, going to be a part of our baby's life?" At "our baby," I noticed a look of distaste that was quickly masked by indifference. Not gonna lie. That hurt. I guess at least he wasn't voicing his disapproval anymore. We were making progress.

"Maybe," he looked me straight in the eye as he said this.

I stared right back at him hoping I looked bored instead of the inner panic I was experiencing. If Hitomi took Sasuke than I would never have a chance with him. He was my baby's father; I didn't want to share him. "What does that mean?"

Again I had to interpret the raise of his eyebrow. Frustrated, I realized that I didn't know him well enough to accurately decipher his cryptic facial expressions.

"Do you like her or something? Does she like you or something? Does she know about me and my-our baby? Use words Sasuke!"

His face hardened, "It's none of your business."

And suddenly I was kneeling before him, "Sasuke, it is my business. You promised you'd be there for me, so that means you're going to be involved in my life and your life affects mine!" I didn't mean for it to come out so dramatic but it was true.

"Fuck. Stop using my promise against me." He must have noticed my mood dropped because he softened his words, "I didn't mean it like that; I will keep my promise but it's personal."

"You know I can be here for you too Sasuke-kun? It doesn't have to be a one sided thing," I whispered.

He was surprised because he didn't have a response for that. I waited for another moment. Waiting for a response.

After what seemed like ages, he nodded shortly and turned back around to his laptop.

I sat back on my heels and watched him. He sat there. Just sat there doing nothing and staring at the laptop screen not really seeing the words on the document. Then he started typing.

It was progress.

* * *

**N.A.R.U.T.O**

"N-Naruto-kun, what's happening to us?" Hinata sat on the opposite end of the bed. It was the first time I had seen her outside of the lecture hall in two weeks.

I sighed and laid down on her bed. I covered my eyes with my left arm and muttered, "What do you mean?"

"It's just that I-I haven't seen you," she stuttered playing with her fingers, "and when we do see each other, it seems tense."

I rolled up and looked at her thoughtfully. She was right. It was tense. It was even slightly awkward and I knew why. Sort of. Teme and Sakura-chan and studying combined have taken a toll on our relationship. Sasuke was my best friend and I knew he had a lot of stress going on in his life.

Hinata-chan is not a bold person, so when she makes a move to initiate any sort of kissing, it's a big deal. She moved to hover over me and her eyes were closed. I watched her lips move closer but I just wasn't in the mood.

To save her from embarrassment, I gave her a quick kiss and pulled away rolling off the bed. I stood up in front of her and smiled with my hands behind my head, "The weather looks terrible! I should leave soon!" I pretended I didn't notice the disappointed look in her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I have a question," she looked so serious and vulnerable. I nodded waiting for her to continue, "D-Does Sakura-chan like you?"

Although I was a little surprised, my answer was immediate, "No!"

"D-Did she do something to upset you?"

I had no idea what she was talking about but I could tell she was honestly worried about something. I sat down next to her and took her hand, "Hinata-chan, what do you mean?"

She pulled her hand away and fiddled with her hair. She was hesitant to answer so I asked again, "What do you mean? Did she say something to you?"

"D-Do you still love Sakura-chan?"

The hand that had been reaching out to grab hers froze and my eyes widened, "H-Hinata-chan, what makes you think that?"

She covered her eyes with her hand and let out a muffled, "E-Ever since what happened between S-Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan, y-you've spent more time with her. A-And I know you used to l-love her!"

My heart stopped beating and then I had her in my arms. I suppose what she said was true, but Sakura-chan was Sakura-chan and she needed me. I knew Hinata-chan needs me too, but it was Sakura-chan. She was the girl with pink hair. She was one of my first friends. She was my first love. She was Sakura-chan. "Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry; I love you. You hear me? I love you Hyuuga Hinata!" I couldn't tell her that Sakura-chan needed me more than she did right now.

I held her for another five minutes. She released her weight into me and we just sat there in silence. My mind was racing though. I couldn't even explain it to myself. Who was Sakura-chan to me? Did I still love her?

I had to leave before I did something stupid, so I kissed Hinata-chan's forehead gently and said, "I have to go now, but remember, I love you okay?" When she nodded, I pushed her hair back from her face, "I'll call you later okay?" She nodded again and I stood up and walked to the door.

I walked out of her room without looking back knowing I'd see rejection on her face.

As soon as I walked out of Tenten and Hinata's dorm, I took a deep breath before I walked out into the rain.

* * *

**S.A.K.U.R.A**

"You can't send me out there," I pointed towards the window, "I'll catch pneumonia and die." Before he could get any ideas, I added, "You'll have my death," I paused and corrected myself, "our deaths on your hand." I rubbed my stomach and glared at him. I didn't want to leave him; I was just getting to really know him.

He let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I'll drive you back."

That was more than I could hope for, "Okay!" I chirped and stood up. Just as I stood up, the lights went out and everything went dark, "Looks like I'm staying."

I was wrong. _This_ was way more than I could have hoped for.

I heard a sigh and knew I had won, "Sit down, I'll go look for a flashlight."

The only light in the room was that of his laptop's screen, but I didn't dare go on his computer while he was searching for a flashlight around the apartment he and Naruto shared. It was tempting though. Anyway, a moment later, that too turned off.

He came back with a flashlight and shone the light at me with a glare.

"I didn't plan for this to happen!" I shrieked when Sasuke continued to glare accusingly at me, "I don't like being stuck with you either!"

"Give me the flashlight," I demanded, "I need to find my phone." I almost missed catching the flashlight he threw. I located my phone and tried to turn it on. "Ugh, my phone died."

I waited for like five minutes for him to say something. It was an awkward five minutes but i guess it wasn't awkward enough to make him talk. I sat down against the wall in dead silence.

After another ten minutes of silence passed.

"Sakura, give it to me," he ordered. Oh. I guess I had been flicking the on off switch. I looked at him and turned it back on. Then off. Then on.

"Cut it out," he grunted and reached for the flashlight in my hand.

Annoyed, I held it further away leaning away from him, "No." He should have been talking to me.

Frustrated, he sat back against the wall and muttered, "Childish," underneath his breath. I watched his hand move to his forehead as one knee came up. His silhouette in the dark was beautiful. I turned the flashlight off and sighed, scooting closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun," I whispered. It was hard to keep the longing out of my voice. The flash of lightening illuminated the paleness of his face. In contrast, his eyes were so so dark. A pang of desire struck me again.

"Why can't you give us a chance?" I couldn't help myself. I hated how whiny I sounded, but the question has plagued my mind ever since he rejected me the last time I saw him. All I wanted was commitment. I knew what Naruto said was true. Sasuke just doesn't commit. He was even less likely to commit if he had no ties to me. Besides the baby, we had nothing in common. I just didn't want him to leave half way through.

"Sakura," he sounded irritated. He stopped. What was it? Was I so unappealing? Too ugly? Too immature? Was I too clingy? Was I too annoying? I just wanted to know what was so wrong with me that he couldn't even think about being with me.

"What?" I persisted.

"I just don't like you," he let out in one harsh breath.

"Ouch..."I mumbled. It actually hurt to hear him say that. The ache in my chest deepened and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I heard thunder rumble outside and I knew I wasn't helping my case, but the words just tumbled out of my mouth, "Then why did you bother sleeping with me! You knew me! You knew what kind of girl I was! You knew I was drunk! You took advantage of me!" It just kept coming and my voice rose with each passing phrase, "Couldn't you have found some other girl to fuck! Fucking hell, you owe me a chance!"

All I wanted to do was hit him. Scratch him. Slap him. Punch him. Kick him. Make him want to be with me. If we were together, then everything would be okay for me. My child wouldn't grow up fatherless. I wouldn't have to search for the man of my dreams with a child burdening me. I wouldn't have to give up my dreams of going to medical school. Sasuke and I could grow to love each other. He was my solution.

His voice was tired, "I didn't know you."

The truth struck me cold. I knew more about him than he had ever known about me. The imbalance upset me and I just had to defend myself, "Naruto knew me. He must have talked about me! You should have known! Just give me what I want!" Why did I know more about him than he knew about me? Why did people talk more about him than me? What made him more _special_ than me?

"I owe you nothing," before I could protest, he continued, "and you have to stop blaming me." Angry, he finished with, "Just fucking grow up."

Feeling desperate I begged him for some sort of affection, "Sasuke, just kiss me."

That managed to catch him off guard. It only took him a second to recover from shock and he stood up and looked down at me, "What the fuck?"

I looked pitifully at him, "Sasuke-kun, please," I whispered standing up in front of him. I touched his chest and flattened my palm against it. He pushed my hand away and turned his back on me and I felt hurt, "Please just kiss me, I'm not asking for more." I reached for his shoulders and when he didn't move, I snaked my other arm around his waist. Slowly, when I was sure he wasn't going to push me away, I pressed my cheek in between his shoulder blades.

The only sound heard in the room was the rain pitter pattering against the windows.

He was gentle this time when he removed me from him. We both stood there in the dark. I was close enough to feel his breath on my face and I just wanted to reach up and crush his lips with mine. "It's just not gonna work," he said and stepped away.

I couldn't help it. I just couldn't, "Why! It makes sense Sasuke! If we got together, eventually we'd get married and then our baby would never know it was an accident!" Tears were silently dripping out of my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

"Sakura. Stop. For fuck's sake, just stop. Stop trying to make us work!" He was getting angry, "If you wanted things to be right, why didn't you just get the abortion? It's not my fucking fault you decided against it. Stop trying to force me into a relationship with you."

I couldn't help but let out a whimper. That whimper turned into a sob. And then I was straight up bawling.

It hurt so much being rejected by him.

I sat back down crying and later I heard a rustle and felt him sit down next to me. I guess it was his way of comforting me, but it wasn't enough.

**So I know this was a short chapter and I apologize for it. I'm not at all satisfied with this chapter but I had to submit it because it was keeping me from focusing on my school work! It's definite that I will go back and add another section eventually, but it won't change too much.**

**Oh! I don't want you guys to hate Sasuke too much! Sakura is a bit of a drama queen! Spread the hate between the two :) This is why the summary is his fault or hers! Both are victims! Both are at fault! **

**Review my lovely reviewers!**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**


End file.
